I Object
by obsidians
Summary: This is strictly an AU story. Genesis is a cynical divorce lawyer who's surrounded by happy couples when he doesn't believe himself capable of deeper emotions and prefers to make "arrangements" with women. A newly dumped Tifa agrees to this, however can they stick to their verbal contract? Genesis/Tifa pairing, Reno/Elena, Sephiroth/Aerith and Angeal/Yuffie. Genesis is a nice guy.
1. Chapter 1

"So they have settled on everything but their flatware, apparently her mother bought it for them as a wedding gift. However, he told me she could have the shrimp forks; so she would have something to eat shrimp with in hell. Can you believe it? People get so petty when it comes to divorce. Why are people stupid enough to get married in the first place?" Genesis the divorce lawyer asked his friends and partners of the law firm: Crescent, Rhapsodos & Hewley LLP.

Both the silver haired and the brunette happily married men glanced at each other over this statement. "Are you calling us stupid?' Sephiroth asked him in a calm voice that spoke volumes.

"No I didn't mean you guys and meant no offense, but you really did change when you met Aerith and you met Yuffie, I mean Sephiroth, you used to be such a playah" Genesis pointed out.

"You mean as in; I met someone who helped me become a better man, accepted and loved me despite my various flaws and foibles and made me happy by agreeing to share her life with me? Yes I did. I had my fun back in the day and now am in a much happier place in my life" he ground out in as if in challenge to the perpetual bachelor.

"Yes but now you live in the suburbs" Genesis said as if it was some kind of death sentence.

"I figured that my two bedroom apartment wasn't going to be big enough for the two of us and the family we decided to have and gave it up. Our home is only twenty minutes commute from here, has excellent resale value and has a lot of great schools around for when our children come of age to attend. I don't regret giving up my bachelorhood because I found the person I wanted to settle down with." Sephiroth explained.

"And that's great for you, but will never suit me. And how about you Angeal? You've only had one girlfriend all your life, you met Yuffie in the third grade. Don't you have any regrets?" Genesis asked his oldest friend.

"No, I think I'm luckier than most men. I met my mate early on in life so didn't have to go through the whole messing around and getting my heart broken before I met the right girl. Are you saying you don't like her?" he demanded.

"Don't be silly; she's my friend too" Genesis assured him.

"Don't you think your attitude towards women a tad juvenile?" Sephiroth asked him. "Most woman in their late twenties or early thirties are looking for their life partner and all you offer them is casual sex. Isn't it time for you to find someone to settle down with?"

"I don't believe in love and don't need a life mate. Day in and day out, I see what happens when love fades. I don't wish to settle and marry. I'm a confirmed bachelor" Genesis explained.

"How is it possible that you feel like this when your older brother's happily married and has twins?" Sephiroth asked him. "I've seen you play with your niece and nephew, so you obviously don't hate children."

"I can play with them and spoil them and then can send them home with their parents. I don't have to change their diapers or raise them. I will be their fun Uncle" he explained.

"So you never plan to have children?" Angeal asked him.

"Never, the future of the Rhapsodos family has already been born and the heir and heiress to the family fortune begot by Reno and Elena. Our father's satisfied and off my back to settle down permanently" Genesis said with a wide and happy smile at this.

"Your job shouldn't make you so cynical, you can find happiness with the right person" Angeal said with pity in his voice. "It makes me sad you feel this way."

"While you're feeling sorry for me, I have a date with an unbelievably beautiful dancer for tonight. What are your plans?" Genesis challenged them.

"It's family game night for us" Sephiroth explained.

"Yuffie's ovulating" Angeal said.

"You're trying again? That's awesome. You should try that technique I explained to you about. I swear Aerith caught on the first try both times" Sephiroth bragged.

"I'll leave you two to plan out future nurseries" Genesis said, rolled his eyes and left for the day.

Aerith and Sephiroth both helped get their three-and-a-half year old, Emma and one-year-old, Jamie bed down for the night and then retired soon afterwards, knowing how young children like to wake up with the rising sun.

"Something on your mind?" Aerith asked her husband.

"Genesis" he said.

"I get a new baby doll nightie and you're thinking about Genesis? Perhaps you should have married Gen?" she teased him as he slipped into bed beside her as naked the day he was born.

"He made it seem like our life's really boring compared to how I was before we married" he complained.

"When I met you, your place looked like a dorm room and you were a playboy. You changed because you wanted to be in a serious relationship with me. Do you regret our life?" she asked him.

"No I get to sleep beside you ever night" Sephiroth said.

"Genesis doesn't know how it feels to sleep next to someone he loves but I don't think he's a hopeless case. However, he's very resistant to change. I've tried setting him up with lots of women to no avail but he will meet someone eventually and understand that wedded bliss isn't so bad" she assured him.

"I suppose you're right" Sephiroth said. "I would sure love to meet the girl who could change his way" he commented.

Tifa Highwind got into her bed, anticipating a good night's sleep.

She sighed when she heard her neighbour's door opening and closing. She put in the earplugs when they started up with the woman's banshee wails that sounded less like he was having sex with her and more like he was slowly torturing her. This same pattern had prompted Tifa to call the police after first moving in, they had stopped by and then came over to tell her that the woman certainly wasn't being murdered and it was also very consensual. This had caused her to blush whenever Genesis spotted her and gave her a knowing smirk. But things had improved since then, he was actually a considerate neighbour other than his almost nightly sexual aerobics.

Apparently the redheaded playboy divorce lawyer was the Goddess's gift to women.

Tifa listened to the caterwauling going on next door that even her earplugs failed to drown out, it had been going on for over an hour. She took a deep breath and wondered if he was even human. How much sex could he possibly need? And why were his women so vocal? She didn't recall ever sounding like that when she made love with Cloud. The woman was practically screaming! Surely she had to be faking it.

Tifa got out her ipod, put in her ear buds and soon drifted off to sleep.

She blearily got ready the next day, put the coffee on and went out on her balcony to water her container garden. "Good morning" she heard and saw her neighour seated at his balcony bistro table looking bright and alert and ready to face his day as if he hadn't been up fucking half the night. His hair was immaculate, he wore his usual signature look of black and red, in this case, he wore a pair of well pressed black dress pants and a red dress shirt and black tie. He sat at the table drinking his coffee suspiciously alone and gave her friendly smile.

She glowered back at him when he didn't have hair out of place and had the nerve to look attractive that time of the morning. Her own hair was a horrific unbrushed mess, she was positive she still have crease marks in her face from her pillow and was wearing her yummy sushi print pajamas. It was so not her best look.

"Good morning, Genesis" she said through gritted teeth as she picked up her watering can.

"Your tomatoes are looking really good" he complimented her, thinking she looked really cute and almost girlish in her amusing pajamas. He liked how she didn't seem concerned about her appearance, most other women practically hid in his bathroom until they made up their face for the day before emerging into society in their power lipstick. Yet she didn't even seem to wear makeup and that was refreshing.

"You know there are people you can pay to soundproof condos" she snapped.

He laughed and threw his head back and laughed like it was the funniest thing he had ever heard. "Come on, it can't be that bad" he said.

"It's much worse" she shot back.

"A man isn't made of metal" he said with an apologetic shrug. "I can barely hear you when you and your guy have sex" he said.

"You mean to tell you listen to us when we..." she demanded, turning as red as her admired tomatoes

"Thin walls" he said. "I sometimes have to strain to hear. I'm joking" he assured her.

"When we make love is none of your business" she told him.

"I wasn't trying to listen. I was reading in bed and I heard you whimper, Oh Cloud" he said in a high falsetto voice.

"You are a total...creep" she said.

"Sorry the next time you get off, I'll plug my ears" he offered.

"You never will hear that again" she said and turned around and slammed the door closed. Genesis just stared after her wondering why she was so uptight. Sex was harmless fun and it's not like the prudish woman didn't have it. He had to wonder about her, she seemed to have a man in her life who was rarely around and lived alone. She was an actual librarian on top of everything and dressed very primly when going to work, complete with her hair in a bun and black framed glasses she obviously didn't need.

Tifa drank her coffee and got ready for her day. She grabbed a coat and her car keys to drive her Nissan Leaf to the library early to get set up for the day. She sighed when the young lawyer joined her because his parking spot was right beside hers. Her Nissan Leaf was a discreet beige and a 100% electric car. His was a screaming red metallic gas guzzling sports car with a personalize license plate that read "Genesis".

"You heading out?" he asked her.

"Yes I have to go in early" she said.

"Have fun putting books in order" he said and got into his car and put the top down on the convertible and slipped on his aviator sunglasses.

"Have fun breaking up marriages and turning loving spouses against each other" she called after him while he roared away in a blaze of red. "What an ass" she said as she got into her own car and drove the speed limit to the library.

Tifa felt brazen as she stripped out of her normal dour work outfit and put on her new black halter dress that was slit up one side.

She admired herself in it, she rarely had an excuse to dress up or wear something sexy since Cloud started his now successful courier company and was away so much. She had been exercising more than usual out frustration, but felt it was worth it at how her garter belt stretched over her flat belly in an enticing way and how her black sheer seamed stocking hugged her long legs, making them seem to stretch on forever. How her bust was held in place by nature itself. She got into the medium heels, Cloud was not a tall man and she didn't wear high ones as result. Her hair she wore down and she put a little black eyeliner to highlight her large eyes and added some MAC Russian Red to her lips to make her already plush lips look decadent. She put on the dangling ruby earrings and matching necklace her mother had given her and waited for him to arrive and then got a phone call that Cloud was running late and she agreed to meet him at the restaurant. She felt disappointed but understood as he had to work hard to establish his business when going up against FedEx and UPS.

She drove over there and waited and waited, nibbling on breadsticks and having refills of water until she got a text that he wasn't able to make it due to an emergency. A package containing sensitive documents intended for the President had gone out to the wrong address and Cloud had to personally take care of it right away. Tifa felt hurt that he couldn't make it after promising to see her for months. She had supported him in his decision to move four hours away from her to be closer to the hub of activity but for once questioned why. He always had excuses for not being able to see her. She drove home in a despondent mood and got out of the car, accidentally leaving her purse containing her PHS in her car when she locked it. Starting towards the garage door, her keys dangled loosely from her fingers and slipped from her grasp to promptly fall through the garage drainage grate. She blinked that her keys were gone and let herself into the building and went to retrieve her spare keys from her condo. Only to be faced with a locked door that could not be opened until she called the superintendent whose information she had on her PHS in her locked car. She wondered what to do and burst into tears and slid down the wall beside her condo to weep against the wall.

Genesis was working late and had just gotten home when he encountered girl wearing a sexy dress crying in his hallway. "Miss are you okay?" he asked her. She looked up at him. "Tifa are you okay?" he corrected himself, taken aback by her appearance and attire.

"Men suck" she sobbed.

"Yes we do, but why aren't you inside your condo?" he asked her.

"I locked my purse in my car, which contains my PHS and my keys fell down the grate in the garage, oh Goddess could this night get any worse?" she moaned and wiped away her tears. Seriously not caring what the man thought of her bizarre behaviour.

"Well you can't stay in the hall all night. Come in" Genesis said unlocking his own door.

"You're not going to try anything?" she asked him.

"You want me to?" he asked her.

"No" she said in a watery voice.

"Then I suggest you come inside, we'll call the superintendent and you can wait here for him. I can make you a drink if you wish" he suggested, still she hesitated. "I won't bite you and it's pointless to wait in the hallway. Come in" he said more firmly and she reluctantly did, expecting his place to look like a brothel but it was furnished with dark wood furniture that was obviously expensive.

"Have a seat while I change. Would you care for a t-shirt or something?" He asked her, when he realized that her dress left little to the imagination.

"Why you don't like what I'm wearing?" She challenged back, feeling too numb and depressed to even worry about offending him. Her mind was too preoccupied by the idea that Cloud had stood her up.

"Quite the contrary, I find your dress extremely alluring but doubt you're wearing it for me. So am forced to wonder what events took place to lead you to break down in the hallway" he said.

"Just go change" she requested of him and he soon returned wearing a pair of worn jeans and a gray t-shirt.

"I called the emergency number, the super's away but they're sending someone over. Would you like a glass of wine while we wait?" he asked her. "I assure you that the bottle's unopened and contains no roofies. I can sample from your glass prior to you drinking it if you have concerns about this" he offered, trying to get a laugh out of the despondent looking woman.

"Sure" she said.

"You seem really upset. I'm excellent at listening if you want to talk about it" he offered.

"Why should I wish to discuss my private life with someone who claims to be a lawyer but is so oversexed you're probably actually a Giglio who charges three hundred gils an hour for women to sleep with him?" She asked him.

"Touché, you're as blunt as the day is long. I actually charge fifty gils an orgasm and clean up as result. I'm very good at my job" he countered that, flashing a charming boyish smile at her.

"You can't be serious!" she said, her widening eyes in shock.

"I'm not, I actually am a divorce lawyer by trade. I don't actually need to work because of who my family, yes I'm one of those Rhapsodos', as in the huge hotel chains. My father stepped down and handed the reigns to my older brother. I preferred something more intellectual and became a lawyer. I prefer living here then the mansion as it's closer to my work. As for my women friends, they're people I have discreet relationships with and nothing more than that. Now you know the story of my life. It really isn't a sordid as it seems, right?" He explained. "Now would you care to explain what's happening with you?" he asked her.

"I was to have a date with Cloud, my long time boyfriend. He was taking me to the nicest restaurant in town but he couldn't make it..." She said in a trembling voice as her chin wobbled uncontrollably. A hand took her wine glass from her and a pair of arms went around her and drew her against a powerful chest and she broke into sobs while she was tucked under his chin.

Genesis didn't know how the woman would take him touching her, but crying women were his Achilles heel. Afterwards he loosely held her while she told him all about Cloud and what had happened. It made little sense to Genesis why someone who ran a courier company would be too busy to spend more time with his girlfriend. He suspected that there was someone else in the man's life that Tifa didn't know about, but kept this observation to himself.

"You must think I'm stupid to forgive him so much" Tifa said as she leaned back against his chest. She knew she was acting really out of character by snuggling up to a man she barely knew but he seemed harmless and hadn't tried anything true to his words.

"If women didn't have a forgiving nature, the human race would have died out a long time ago because men never really mature, we just get larger and older. So this guy's the only person you've ever been with?" He asked her.

"Since I was sixteen. I thought we would be married by now but there's always an excuse" she said back just a bluntly.

"Marriage is overrated in my opinion, trust me. Day in and day out, I see what happens when they reach the end of the aisle runner and the wedding clothes are stored away. People change, they cheat and lie and then love fades to hate" he explained.

"How can you be so cynical?" She asked him.

"I'm just speaking the truth. I'm not saying it's like that for everyone, I do know happily married couples that will probably stay that way forever, but more then seventy five percent of marriages turn ugly. Those who they promise to see through sickness and health; get sick, they get older, they gain weight and there's always someone younger born every minute" he said.

"So your way of life is so much easier?" She asked him.

"I don't hate women as people think. I believe I am incapable of loving someone as I never feel that way towards anyone. I enjoy and appreciate being with an intelligent woman, I treat all of my encounters with joy and enthusiasm. I don't judge her reasons for wanting to be with me in such an arrangement. I'm good in bed and a generous lover. I'm only human and want to be touched and held like anyone else and offer that to my companions and lovers. Sex is just a perk of being with them. Most are already married or in relationships and are bored and just want to have some excitement and I'm pretty exciting if people aren't demanding more" he explained.

"It sounds lonely" she said.

"I'm not lonely, I have fun and so do they. I don't come home to someone in a stale relationship. When a person gets bored of me or I do them, we move on. I always use condoms so we're both protected. It's good clean fun and neither person gets hurt" he explained.

"It's not normal" she observed.

"Normal's seeing a person every day and pretending to care about them when you can barely stand the sight of them anymore. To go to bed and have the same routine sex with them. I don't go in for that" he said. "You've been sleeping with the same man since you were sixteen. Does it still excite you?" He asked her.

"As a matter of fact, it does" she said wrenching herself away from him.

"I wasn't offering, though I would be more than willing if only to take your pain away at least temporarily. I would sooth your anger" he explained.

"All you would do is give me a hallow, shallow experience without emotional commitment. That's not something I want or could do" she said.

"I was just saying for instance, if you wanted to try having sex with me; I'm willing" he said.

"How can you sit here and even discuss this with me so causally?" She asked him.

"If I feel I can trust someone, I offer. If they turn me down, I don't press" he explained.

"Why do you feel you can trust me?" She asked him.

"You're already in love with someone" he said with a logic that gave her pause.

"I'm flattered but shall pass. I'm too old fashioned to be in a relationship that hedonistic" she replied.

"I understand" he said and there was a knock at the door and the super let Tifa into her place and arrangements were made to retrieve her keys and duplicates were to be made and her neighbour was to be given a copy of her condo key.

Tifa felt numb when she nearly ran her racing car off the road again, thinking back on her conversation with Cloud. After months of not having time for her, he suddenly asked her for coffee the same day he called her.

"It's not that I don't care about you, I always will, but I'm not in love with you anymore. I didn't mean for this to happen, since I met her, I couldn't seem to stay away from her. We eloped last weekend and got married in Costa Del Sol, that's why I couldn't meet you for dinner. I told her I was meeting you for dinner and she started crying and saying she didn't want you between us anymore. I couldn't lose her. I'm in love, truly in love for the first time in my life and know she and I are meant to be together. Tifa you don't love me either, you're clinging to me because you don't want to be alone. We're not engaged and have been drifting apart for a long time. We're not in high school anymore. Please, let's be friends. You're a wonderful person and will find someone for sure. I have to go, I promised her I would be home in time for dinner" he said and picked up his motorcycle helmet, paid for their coffees and left.

She did a truly lousy parking job and stumbled from her car, bumping into someone "pardon me" she said stepping around them.

"Tifa are you okay?" Genesis asked concerned about how flustered she looked. "Did something happen?" He inquired and then suddenly had his arms full of the weeping girl.

"It appears I've been promoted to some kind of father/brother comforting type figure in your life. Not bad for someone who has dubious morals" he commented. "Let me get my briefcase and let's get you a drink" he suggested.

"He actually dumped you like that?"Genesis said after he had managed to get the story out of her. He felt outraged on her behalf, just because he didn't believe in traditional romantic relationships didn't mean he wanted people he knew to get burned just for loving someone. She nodded from her position on his chest resting on his very expensive and now ruined red silk shirt.

Suddenly she sat up and starting kissing him in a way that it was like she was trying to devour him, almost biting into his lips and he went with it, kissing her back just as desperately and her hands fisted into his shirt and ripped it open with the violence of her movements on him. He flinched when buttons flew in all directions. Her hands delved inside his shirt literally clawing at his impressively muscled chest that his normal clothes tended to conceal. Her lips found his neck and she bit him there shallowly but it was enough for him to take her hands and hold them away from his person and lean back.

"If you need this in your pain and anger, you shall have me but I do not appreciate pain or being marked. This shall happen but it appears I should be the one doing the seducing" he said and then kissed her again and she sagged into his kiss.

She didn't remember going there but was soon in his bedroom. "We can stop whenever you want" he assured her.

"Would you turn around while I get undressed, I know it sounds silly but..." She requested.

"Sure" he agreed and did, hearing the crinkle of her clothing and then the rustle of his bed clothes and turned around to find her with the blankets pulled up to her neck and her face bright red. He forced himself not to laugh as he removed his own clothes from himself, having no inhibitions whatsoever about undressing in front of people, soon he was naked in all of his porcelain complexed glory. He was proud of his body and worked out obsessively and as result had a body made for worship and thought he looked great for the age of thirty two. He looked at Tifa, expecting her to be admiring him but instead she was looking apprehensively back at him, then he realized she was focused on a particular area of his person and looked down at his hugely swollen appendage that was pointing at her and bobbing impressively in the coolish air. "I take it your...he was more of an average man? I was blessed and well blessed endowment wise. Ten inches to be exact. Don't worry I can fit in you, it's a small matter of lubrication and properly preparing you. I know how to be gentle until you're ready" he assured her.

"I don't know if I can take it" she said with shock in her voice. The only time she had seen anything so big was the time Cloud insisted they try watching porn together and that had done nothing for Tifa.

"You can" he said going to pull the blankets back while she tugged them back into place. "At least let me in beside you" he said giving her a reassuring smile and she allowed it but blushed as his naked body joined hers in the bed.

He didn't attempt to peek at her body as he leaned over her. "Do you want to stop?" He asked her.

"No take me" she requested.

"Not dry, it would hurt you too much. I need to prepare you, can I give you cunninglingus or do you prefer I finger you?" He asked her.

"Please use your fingers" she said and soon was writhing in the bed while he watched her flushed face, three of his long, slender fingers flexed in her soaked core, hooked so they could worry her sweet spot while his thumb strummed the slick button of her clit, her moans were almost feral in her arousal and her wondrous naked breasts were now uncovered for his viewing pleasure. She was almost ready to receive him as she undulated beneath his busy fingers, her head lulling back and forth, deep in a sexual thrall. He bent and suckled on the hard points of her teats, heightening her arousal.

He withdrew his fingers and she panted as she watched him put a condom on himself. "Tifa you're slick and ready. I've prepared you as much as I can. It's going to hurt a little when I first put myself inside you. You tell me if you want me to stop" he said looking in her eyes as he got between her legs.

"Do it" she said in a bitter sounding voice and spread her legs, she could feel his heavy tool pressing against her thigh and needed to feel...something, she felt numb as if she were the walking dead.

"Kiss me" he said pressing his lips to hers and began nudging himself within her, he took her with infinite patience, giving her a little at a time, he had a lot of patience when it came to sex and could last for hours. He hissed when he was fully seated in her, she was almost virginally tight. Tifa gasped out in pain and tensed to be stretched so wide and his large, blunt head was knocking at the gate to her cervix itself. He could feel her tense and remained still. "Just stay still, let yourself relax" he said taking her in his arms until their bodies lay flush together.

Tifa gasped in his arms, unable to believe she was taking a near stranger's penis inside her body, she had only known one man and he wasn't as large, didn't stretch her like this. It felt...strange.

Genesis started to gently move within her, drawing himself out with rolls of his hips until only his head remained and then slowly thrusting himself back into her, giving her his length, making her used to it. He knew she would soon catch his rhythm and her own natural lubrication would ease his large invasion and her body would stretch to accommodate him. She lay still as his heavy tool moved in her until it wasn't so uncomfortable a feeling, her eyes went wide as pleasure replaced whatever pain lingered and she cried out, he was so large he was finding pleasure centers within her she hadn't known had existed, he was touching everything and his thrusts dragged against her g-spot and drove her out of her mind. He sped up, giving her delicious friction and with an actual growl, her hips bucked against his own and her body reached heights of euphoria she hadn't know existed. Her long legs lashed around his slim waist and she no longer cared that she barely knew the man, let alone didn't love him as her body entered a primal state of just wanting to be mated by a large male body. He drove himself within her soaked cored that clenched and pulsed on him until it went into overdrive and her first orgasm in a series of many that night gripped her and she literally screamed out her release as she shook in his arms. They were soon a mass of writhing limbs, unable to tell where one started and the other ended as they mindlessly coupled as their bodies were driven to dizzying orgasmic heights.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Tifa woke up the next morning snuggled up to a warm body and turned her head, expecting to see Cloud but froze in horror to see the young lawyer there in his place while a part of her had the satisfaction of knowing that the gorgeous man got bedhead like everyone else. Then the night before came washing back to her. They had made love...no fucked like a pair of rabid weasels. _She_ had then awaken him two more times for a repeat, the first time she had rode him like he was a bucking bronco until he had cum into his condom. The next time, he had stroked himself within her as her leg lay over his hip and they lay on their sides facing each other as if they were a pair of sweethearts making sweet, sleepy love. He hadn't even finished the last time, he had pleasured her to orgasm a couple of times before removing the condom and drawing her into his powerful arms to give her his body warmth to encourage her to sleep. And she had as they were both spent.

"Morning" he said as his blue eyes fluttered open and he gave the blushing girl a sleepy smile. "How did you sleep?" He asked her as if waking up beside her was the most normal thing in the world.

"Last night shouldn't have happened. What have I done? Cloud" she said and then her eyes filled with tears when she realized he wasn't hers anymore, she had no one.

"Let it out" he said drawing her against him and looping an arm around her.

"Let me go" she said rearing back and stealing all the covers, revealing his naked body with its morning wood jutting proudly from his groin and she stared at it in the light of day, unable to believe she had taken it inside her body, but could still feel it. It was like she could feel the ghost of his fullness inside her, invading her. It was slightly painful but arousing at the same time, she forced her eyes away from it.

"If you want to leave, I understand but know this: no one needs to know what occurred. I will tell no one" he assured her, placing a pillow over his groin.

"But what must you think of me? Do you think I'm a whore?" she asked him in a small voice, burrowing as deep into the covers as she could.

"No I think you were hurting and you needed a release of some sort and I provided that for you. It was your heightened emotions driving you, not a need for sex or a desire for me. But that being said, you were pent up and have been neglected emotionally as well as physically. You were hurting and grieving. What happened was just an expression of that and need never occur again if you don't want it to. You're safe, you shall neither have caught anything from our encounter nor will anything be born from it" he explained to her.

"But I will remember it, I've never been with another man and now..." she said.

"Now you've been with two at the age of twenty eight, that's significantly less than other women your age. No one shall know of this, it can be a secret you take to your grave and myself a distant memory and rather loud neighbour or we can come to some kind of arrangement. I can help you through this, your break up, I can be a sympathetic ear and a shoulder to cry on, I can even be a warm body to snuggle with. Or I can be your lover if you wish, we can try anything you want, explore any kink you might have thought of. I'm very versatile sexually and have few hard limits. Now I would like to get up and shower, I would like to take you to breakfast if you're willing to go with me as it is Saturday. You can go get changed and showered yourself and come with me or slink on home if you wish and I won't bother you again" he said.

"You would be seen with me in public?" She asked him.

"It's not abnormal for neighbours to have breakfast together, no one would think it odd and we are both single. I do go on dates with some of my girls whereas others can't be seen in public with me. I've even been arm candy a couple of times for women after they had bad breakups. I'm whatever I need to be in order to order to make them happy and they know my terms are easy and I make few demands" he explained.

"That's enough for you?" She asked him.

"I don't experience anything but a liking for someone, I don't think myself capable of deeper emotions. I guess it's a failing on my part, so I strive to make a person as happy as I can. It's the least I can offer them when I can't give them commitment or my heart. I can offer you the same" he said. "I know it's odd but I find myself caring for you, you have my interest. And we are certainly sexually compatible, the way your screamed when orgasming was incredible" he said.

Tifa opened and closed her mouth when she realized she had become one of the women who normally kept _herself_ up at nights. When had she become so wanton she wondered? The way she had behaved with him, actually waking him and demanding more...she could feel herself blushing. She had acted so out of character, allowing a man to touch her, getting naked with him and sharing her body with him. He was practically a stranger! "I would like to go home, if you would turn around and let me dress" she requested.

His expression seemed to say "you've got to be kidding me?" but he said nothing and stood up fully naked and turned from her while she scrambled into her clothes. "I'm sorry, but I have to think about your offer. All of this is very new to me" she said with her eyes averted and he pulled a red housecoat around his own nudity and belted it.

"Take your time, you know where to find me" he said. "I would like to request one final kiss before you leave" he said.

"Okay" she said and made an eeping sounds when he sat on the bed and dragged her into his lap. She looked at him wide eyed, as if he would attempt to take her again but instead all he did was kiss her softly in a teasing way like a lover would. His kiss was hypnotic to the affection deprived woman and her plush lips opened under his and his tongue softly massaged hers as large hands stroked along her back and sides before tracing her sensitive nipples that strained her soft silk bra and blouse until she was softly moaning.

"I'll see you soon" he said leaning back and helping her to her feet. He smiled at how she scuttled from his place, sensing his teasing kisses had got her slightly hot and bothered.

Angeal wore one of his weekend plaid shirts as he liked to do when not at the office, he made breakfast while his wife took her temperature. "I'm still officially ovulating" she announced. "We should go back to bed" she suggested.

"Breakfast first, I need energy woman. I'm running on fumes with how often you're jumping me. I remember when we used to have sex for fun" he said sitting down and pulling her into his lap. She was tiny and cute and Wutaianese and all his. He knew that seeing them together gave people pause upon meeting them. He was so broad and muscular and she was so tiny. When people thought of a lawyer's wife, they thought of a hot blonde in a power suit, not a tiny but leggy tomboy type woman like Yuffie with her causal clothes and short hair. Her voice could get really loud when she was excited about something to his calmness. But he couldn't imagine life without her, he had been hers from the time she had attended his school as a new transfer student and stole his slinky; though she still claimed not to have. She had been his first crush, his first kiss, his first love making all with her. Every milestone had been met with her at his side to the point that marrying her had just been assumed by everyone before the ring had been purchased and the question asked.

"I'm sorry baby, I'm just worried. We've been trying so hard and Aerith seems to get pregnant when Sephiroth just looks at her" Yuffie said with a sigh.

"Should I ask Sephiroth if I can sleep with Aerith so we can use her as a surrogate?" He teased her, earning him a big dark eyed frosty glare.

"I so want to give you children" she said in a mournful voice.

"We've both been tested, there's no reason why we shouldn't be able to conceive a child. It will happen" he said to he, hugging her and stroking her hair back.

"What if it never happens?" She asked him. "Will you regret marrying me if we never have children?"

"Then we'll adopt a child, I would rather you then a hundred children" he said kissing her and putting her in the next chair. "Now eat up Mrs. Hewley and we'll go make us a baby" he ordered her and she quirked a smile back at him. Yes it had been so worth getting to know the large and surprisingly gentle boy she had spotted when joining their school, drawn to his large stature and kind blue eyes. All she had had to do was steal his slinky to meet him.

Genesis indeed did enjoy working with his good friends except when it came to budget meetings, Sephiroth had the instincts of an accountant when it came to finding areas to slash their budget and could go on about it for hours, literally. The pedantic man could literally put Genesis in a bored trance as his silken voice wove visions of discount staples and how to use less copy paper. Of course Genesis was very distracted these days because his latest lover. He had meant to try again to talk Tifa into accepting this role in his life, but that hadn't been his intention when he signed for a package for her that the mailman was attempting to deliver.

He had wondered if she had thought about their night together as she seemed to be trying to avoid seeing him and he thoughtfully had stayed out of her way by slightly altering his routine.

He had only the noblest of intentions when he knocked on her door to deliver her package, she had froze to see him there and he had simply held it out to her but somehow the petite young woman was suddenly kissing him and tearing at his clothing. He had just managed to close the door behind them before his dark red designer power suit was discarded on the floor along with everything else on his body and her layers of dour work clothes seemed to vaporize from her own intriguing body. Rushed cunnlingus ensued and it was only a matter of minutes before he was hammering himself into her hungry depths as he took her on her living room floor, both too far gone to seek the comfort of her bed. Their coitus was no less satisfying than before as they exchanged positions, rolling the expanse of her living room floor and her orgasms seemed to come seamless on the heels of another until a final huge lunge from him and he filled his condom almost full to bursting, happy that he carried them with him at all times. He had pulled out from her and tied it off and discarded it in a garbage can that hovered next to where they had ended up. He was winded as if he had been running and sweat bedewed his body as she gasped beside him. "I certainly wasn't expecting that" was his comment as he turned on his side to face her.

She gave him a look of embarrassment. "I don't know what came over me" she said and made an effort to cover herself.

He rolled over so he hovered over her. "You like having sex, more to the point, you like having sex with me. There's nothing wrong with that" he said capturing a kiss from the blushing girl.

"But it's wrong, I don't love you" she argued.

"You don't have to be in love with someone to desire them, sexual attraction is the start of most relationships. It's not like I'm not willing. I find myself curious about you, you're obviously a beautiful woman but you down play your looks. You obviously love sex but act frigid. I would like to get to know you in every sense of the word. We can go on dates, I can provide you with all the perks of being in a relationship if you're willing to try. We're obviously sexually compatible. I have few rules: mainly that I insist birth control be used at all times and don't seek more from me than I'm able or willing to give" he explained.

"I can't do this" she said and bit her lip as he started to play with the sensitive points of her nipples. He leaned over and lightly suckled and then blew on the one closest to him, causing her to shiver.

"Do you not want me?" He asked her.

"I do but I can't be with someone who's sleeping with other women" she admitted.

"What if I agree not to sleep with anyone else until we're through?" He offered before he could stop himself.

"You would do this for me?" She asked him.

He stared at her baffled, he had never offered this anyone in his life. Yet he longed to take her again and had just had her. He felt mad to possess her, unable to believe the body she concealed beneath her boring clothes, the length of her hair. How she was almost virginally tight as he penetrated her, how she clenched on him as he moved in her and the force of her orgasms. How could he offer to be faithful to only her? It went against everything he was as a man? Yet he felt there was much more to experience with her, he was just seeing the tip of the iceberg and she was so sexually inexperienced. What sort of lover would she prove to be with him as her teacher? He could see a lot of untapped potential that her ex-lover had probably ignored. "Yes, until we part, I shall be only with you" he swore to her and she kissed him in a demanding way, clearly ready for round two as he was and he managed to reach his pants for another condom.

"I'm sorry am I boring you" Sephiroth deadpanned to the day dreaming redhead.

"No I was just thinking about someone" he said.

"Let me guess, a hot Latino belly dancer?" Sephiroth said dismissively.

"No actually..." Genesis said.

"I was trying to think of a way to tell you this but, Yuffie and I are pregnant" Angeal suddenly announced with a wide, happy smile on his face.

"That's amazing" Sephiroth said jumping up and hugging his friend, so excited that he thumped him on his back as well.

"Yes congratulations" Genesis said, genuinely happy for his friends knowing they'd been trying for a while now.

"We have to get everyone together" Sephiroth said and Genesis rolled his eyes. He knew that meant, that meant Sephiroth and Aerith with their family, His brother, Reno and Elena with Alexander and Amelia, Angeal with Yuffie and Genesis bored out of his mind and there alone while everyone cooed over cute children, shared stories about them and being pregnant until Genesis would sooner chew on steel nails then be there a second longer.

He sometimes as forced to wonder why he was surrounded by happy couples. It hadn't been so bad when it just had been Angeal and he had been best man at his oldest friend's wedding. Yuffie had looked a vision in her white wedding gown and Angeal had glowed with happiness. He had been just as cynical about the whole wedded state but had been genuinely happy for his friends and gave a nice speech. His own date had looked longingly on at the whole thing and he had parted ways with her soon afterwards.

Sephiroth, they had met in law school and he had become Genesis's wingman as the two beautiful men cut a swath through the willing local beauties, two eligible bachelors on the prowl.

Until one day Sephiroth went to send a woman a "dumping" bouquet as he called it and met the new florist shop's owner. Instead, he requested she put together a huge bouquet of her favourite flowers and wrote "will you go out with me?" on the card and gave it to her after he paid for it. Aerith had proved to be homebody who didn't drink, so their dates were more of the wholesome variety than Sephiroth was used to but he soon lost his heart to gentle green eyes and a shy demeanour and was hooked before they even slept together. Another wedding was planned soon after that and just after they opened their firm. Now it was the tall silver haired ex-playboy's turn to watch a glowing bride walk down the aisle towards him. Genesis knew Sephiroth to be stoic to the point of being nearly expressionless at all times, yet he looked as nervous as anything at that moment. Furthering Genesis's resolve never to enter that state short of pains of death.

Then it was his older brother's turn when he fell for his body guard, Elena the TURK and fired her so he could press his suit of her. Reno was only a year and a half older than Genesis and was a true flame redhead to Genesis's own mahogany colour as their deceased mother had been a red head. However they looked as different as night and day, Genesis was the true beauty of the family with his elegant features and more closely resembled to their deceased mother, whereas Reno was slightly taller than him and more lanky.

Reno looked almost like a street punk in how he dressed, wore his hair and tattooed his face. However he was a kindly man, with a sassy wit and good father and husband. Genesis had had no problem with their own father handing over the reigns to Reno on his retirement, Genesis had no interest in the family business and was sharply relieved when the twins were born and his their father turned his critical eyes and nagging way from his sworn bachelor son, thinking him to be getting too long in the tooth to be out tomcatting. Genesis didn't agree with this logic at all.

"Send me an email when you decide where and when" Genesis said with as much enthusiasm as possible.

"Shall we include a plus one for you?" Angeal said. "Or should it be a plus three?" He added facetiously.

"Actually I'm dating only one woman exclusively" Genesis said with satisfaction on his face at how this caused the two men's jaws to drop.

"Are you feeling okay?" Angeal asked him, pressing a large hand to his oldest friend's forehead.

"I'm sorry since when has only one woman ever held your interest?" Sephiroth asked him honestly perplexed.

"She's a neighbour of mine and we made a deal and her terms were my being exclusive to her and I agreed, she's...interesting" he explained.

"You seriously put the others on hold?" Angeal asked him.

"There aren't that many" Genesis said dismissively. It was true, there was the wife of a circuit court judge that saw him only when her husband was out of town who hadn't had a problem stepping down and then there was Scarlet. Scarlet was the CEO of a large corporation and ate men for breakfast she wasn't a nice person and didn't try and pretend she was. Genesis only bothered with her because she was good in bed but had been thinking about ending their relationship for a long time. Tifa was just as enthusiastic in bed, if not more so and he genuinely liked her. He was serious that he didn't like to be marked during sex and Scarlet loved to bite and scratch him no matter how many times he asked her not to. He honestly didn't much care for her on top of that. She was too possessive of him and temperamental.

"You're okay with this?" Sephiroth asked him.

"I'm fine with it, now if you'll excuse me, I'm taking a long lunch as I have to drop by the library for something" he said and left humming a happy tune wondering if his lunch date would include actual food or a visit to the little used microfiche room. His shy, repressed Tifa was really nicely coming out of her shell.

"Well that's...weird" Sephiroth ventured.

"Very" Angeal agreed as they watched him leave.

"I'll give him until the end of the week before he's balls deep in someone else. I'll put one hundred gils on that" Sephiroth waged.

"I'll take that bet" Angeal agreed. "Perhaps we shouldn't bet like this? I mean this is the closest he's ever come to committing to someone. We don't want to jinx it" Angeal said.

"I'll give him a week before someone else's in his bed" Sephiroth said dismissively.

Genesis wasn't happy to find Scarlet waiting outside him condo door wearing a slutty red dress. It was funny, she was a beautiful blonde but he no longer found her attractive. She had the reputation of sleeping her way to the top to get her position, not a trait Genesis found appealing. He sometimes questioned why he had even decided to take up with her in the first place. "Scarlet what are you doing here?" He asked her.

"I came to see what the actual fuck is that you're trying to break up with me by voicemail" she snarled at him.

"We're not together" he reminded her.

"I've been your lover for a year and all I get in a voicemail" she questioned.

"Someone recently came into my life that makes it necessary for us to part ways. No hard feelings" he said.

"No hard feelings?" She snarled.

"Pretending to be the woman scorned ill becomes you. It's not like you've been faithful anymore than I have and we never had that kind of relationship. Please leave and don't cause a scene. We're both adults here" he said and gasped when she used all her strength and slapped him across the face and he fell against the door and Tifa witnessed this and inserted herself between the two, neatly catching the other woman's wrist in mid swing.

"Just what the hell do you think you're doing?" She demanded.

"Who the hell are you?" Scarlet demanded.

"I live next door. Are you alright?" She asked Genesis over her shoulder and he felt flattered that she had cared enough to come to his rescue but at the same time offended at how he towered over both women.

"I'm fine" he said though it felt like his cheek was on fire. Scarlet really packed a wallop apparently

"It's you. You're leaving me for this dull little mouse?" She demanded eyeing Tifa up and down from the top of her bun to the points of her practical shoes, clearly not impressed by her.

"There's nothing dull about her" he snapped peevishly at her.

Scarlet narrowed her eyes at him that he was defending the other woman's honour. "Fine you can have the whore, everyone's had a ride on him anyway. He's good in bed but has nothing else to recommend him but a big cock. Bye Genesis" she said with contempt in her voice and walked away. Tifa watched her and noticed how Genesis flinched more from the crimson woman's words than from her punishing hands. Then she realized what their bargain had cost him.

"So you and she used to?" She asked him.

"Yes" he said, feeling more hurt by what Scarlet had said probably should be. Was that how everyone truly viewed.? He felt soft fingers probing his damaged cheek and winched, not wanting to look at Tifa. His emotions always show in his eyes and he didn't want her to see him looking vulnerable.

"That's going to bruise, let's go put some ice on that cheek" she said and he turned wary eyes towards her as she ushered him into her place and got out a cold compress and wrapped it in a soft hand towel and gently pressed it against his cheek.

"Is that how people really see me?" He asked her.

"No, that was sour grapes. I've seen her at the library, she's a bitch. I think that she developed feelings for you and that caused her to lash out" she assured him as she took his hand and gave it a small squeeze before placing it on compress and removing her own.

"But we had an agreement" he objected.

"The human heart is a fickle thing, what you don't want at one point can change. I'll probably fall for you too because I can't sleep with someone without wanting more from them. I care about you and like you because you give me the companionship and intimacy I need, but will want more if I know myself. However, that being said. I made a promise to you so when that time arrives, I shall tell you and I want you to break up with me" she requested of him. "I don't want you to feel like I'm trying to trap you."

"You seem so sure of this" he said.

"I'm not jaded like most women my age. I don't have the experience or sexual maturity to be able to make love with someone without attachments. In the end I shall always hope something more permanent. Yet I won't ask this of you because I like you the way you are. You're not a whore, you're a kind and I care about you" she assured him. "Why not get changed and then come for dinner? I'm making lasagna and then we can cuddle up and watch a movie. You look like you could use a good cuddle" she suggested and he realized she was sensing his mood and offering him emotional support when she had been hurt so cruelly herself.

"You do care about me?" He asked her.

"You're rather addictive" she said dropping a kiss on his forehead. "Dinner's in ten minutes..." And laughed when she was pulled into his lap and the pins removed from her hair until it spilled down her back.

"I care about you too" he said.

"I can hardly get dinner ready like this" she protested with a giggle. "I offered you cuddles, nothing else. Now me go" she demanded.

"I'm not sure I can" he said feeling troubled, it had been less than a month but he felt rather addicted to her too.


	3. Chapter 3

Everyone marked it on their calendars, received email reminders and also text reminders on their PHS phones. They all knew it was coming and mourned it. The atmosphere at Crescent, Rhapsodos & Hewley LLP. was tense over it. The normally bubbly receptionist was unusually despondent with the tension that was almost palpable over two ghastly words: flu season.

They dreaded it all year long when the world's worse patient was exposed to the hazards of being out in public with carriers of the dreaded sickness, dangers lurking at each stop light and the man could unwittingly pick it up by a cough or a sneeze in his direction. The other partners reminded their wives and wives bickered over whose turn it would be to nurse him back to health, trying to contain the damage so it wouldn't be inflicted on some unwitting soul who would volunteer to nurse him out of kindness. Not realizing that the hot tempered and passionate man turned into something akin to a whiny and demanding two year old on crack when sick, who put said toddler to shame. That person was one Genesis Rhapsodos.

Meanwhile across town Tifa and the would-be flu patient lay side by side in her bed. "Tying me to the bed was fun, but you make a horribly unbelievable rapist" she observed.

"And why is that?" He asked her.

"You were struggling not to laugh when you were saying "I'm going to do whatever I want to you", I'm pretty sure an actual rapist doesn't laugh when they rape people" she said with a fond smile at him.

"Okay it appears you don't have a rape fantasy" he said with a chuckle. "How about I try and pretend to pick you up at a bar and we do it in an alleyway?" He suggested.

"That sounds so appealing; surrounded by filth and with possible brick burns on my back while you pin me there like a butterfly. Anyone ever accuse you of being romantic?" She asked him. "If you want to try fantasies, think of ones that include a bed for us to stretch out in, besides you hate quickies" she teased him.

"Very true, but there must be something in the book you want to try" he said to her.

"Sorry Mr. Rhapsodos, the only thing I want to try is this" she said going to kiss him again and touching his groin in a way that caused him to stir back to life. He grinned then reached for another condom.

"You're insatiable" he commented drily.

"You're one to talk" she said with a soft smile and soon neither was really able to talk outside of heated moans and meaningless pillow talk.

Neither realized that danger was on the way as an aircraft landed at a local airfield and a tall blonde in his early sixties got out and pushed up his goggles, followed by four more brunettes and a blonde, two of whom looked suspiciously Wutaian, though one was a very _pale_ version of one and had red eyes, the other had black hair and looked strictly Caucasian and last man was blonde like the older man. They all piled into a rented jeep and drove towards Tifa's condo. All of them were blissfully unaware of the sight that awaited their eyes as the two lovers, innocent of the impending danger, coupled without pause. Oh the horror.

The tall blonde man knocked on the door and the other men he exchanged glances with; that their Tifa would be out on a Saturday night was virtually unheard of. Not able to understand where she could be and concerned over her, the blonde unlocked the door with the key she had given him for emergencies and they opened the door. Hearing what seemed to be sounds of assault coming from the bedroom, they hurriedly pushed open the door. All the men froze at the sight of a naked redhead with his buttocks flexing on Tifa's bed, with a pair of long feminine legs draped over his shoulders as heated moans filled the room.

Genesis looked over his shoulder at the invading men and with lighting fast reflexes, yanked himself free from Tifa, threw himself off the bed and hovered at the end of it in defense of his lover. Tifa herself screamed and covered herself, causing Genesis to go even more on the defensive as he glared a challenge at the six men who stared back at him, especially at a glistening and still erect condom covered part of him.

"Daddy? Guys?" Tifa suddenly said with mounting horror to have her worst nightmares come true.

"Is that real?" Genesis heard one of them ask and blushed and covered himself with his hands

"Tifa, you know them?" He asked her.

"Yes this is my father, Cid Highwind. Beside him is my brother Vincent and these are my other brothers: Zack, Tseng, Rufus and Reeve" she said blushing dark red as she pointed to each and handed Genesis a plush red throw pillow to aid in covering himself.

"I'm pleased to meet you...sir, gentlemen" he said as formally as possible.

"Who the hell are you and what are you doing to my daughter?!" He demanded. "Who is this?" Cid cried to his daughter.

"This is Genesis Rhapsodos, he's a divorce lawyer" Tifa explained.

"A lawyer? They're the scum of the earth. Tifa, what were you thinking? You both have five minutes to get dressed and then I want some answers" he demanding sweeping from the room and taking the others with him.

"Tseng" Vincent said pausing in the doorway to get his brother's attention where he was still openly ogling the young lawyer.

"Coming" he said with a final appreciative glance, followed Vincent out and left the two mortified people alone together.

"I don't think I made a very good first impression" Genesis sourly said as he discarded the condom and started redressing.

"Perhaps you did when it comes to breeding material" Tifa suggested, starting to see humour in the situation.

Both people felt like a pair of guilty teenagers as Cid paced back and forth in front of them as they sat on Tifa's couch together.

"Your blood pressure, Dad" Zack reminded him.

"It's fine, though my precious baby girl is trying to murder me. Shit, we flew in as soon as we heard about idiot Cloud out of concern over you, only to find you rolling around with this pretty boy lawyer. How could you do this to me Tifa?" Cid all but wailed.

"I assure you what you saw was completely consensual" Genesis started.

"Be silent, haven't you done enough damage? Taking my daughter's virginity and all that. Oh what I had to witness as her father" Cid said with a theatrical sob.

"Your daughter's twenty eight" Genesis deadpanned while Tifa muffled a giggle.

"Okay so she became sexually active later on in life, some people do" Cid challenged back.

"Dad, Tifa's been with Cloud since she was sixteen" Zack pointed out.

"Daddy I wasn't a virgin" Tifa softly said.

"Not a virgin? Tifa how could you do this to me?" Cid sobbed.

"I was living with Cloud at some points. Where did you think I was sleeping?" She asked her dramatic father.

"So you see, she wasn't a virgin. We're both consenting adults, so there's no problem here" Genesis said.

"And it's great that Tifa has such an attractive new beau" Tseng said eyeing Genesis up and down in a way that made him blush, proving that brother and sister had similar tastes in men.

"I don't see a ring" Cid snapped, looking at his daughter's left hand.

"Daddy I don't have to be engaged or married to someone to sleep with them" Tifa said. "I mean you and Shera have been together for years after Mom died and you still aren't married" she said looking pointedly at her father and then it was his turn to blush.

"Yes, I could just be her boyfriend or something" Genesis concurred.

"Are you?" Cid asked them.

"No, we have an arrangement" Genesis explained.

"An arrangement where she's going to end up in a white dress and standing before an altar? 'Cause that's the only "arrangement" I will allow with my little girl" Cid said.

"Daddy, you're so old fashioned" Tifa objected.

"It's _not_ that sort of arrangement" Genesis empathically said.

"Why, isn't she good enough for you?" He demanded.

"It's not that, I just don't believe in conventional relationships and your daughter knows this. It has nothing to do with your daughter's worth" Genesis explained.

"I've heard enough. You mean to tell me you're some kind of playboy..." Cid hissed at him.

"Divorce lawyer" Rufus supplied.

"I won't have you treating my daughter like this. Vincent, you're ordained online. Marry them" he ordered him.

Vincent gave them a devilish grin "Dearly Beloved we are gathered here to join in matrimony this man and this woman..." he read pulling out a pocket sized book of vows he just "happened" to have with him.

"Oh Vincent" Tifa said with exasperation in her voice. "Vincent's the funny one in our family" she explained to Genesis, who was getting a headache over the whole situation.

"I cannot allow this, I'm a divorce lawyer and know you need a marriage license to show intent to marry, without that, you can't be legally wed against your will nor not" Genesis objected as a good lawyer should.

"My sons Vincent and Tseng are TURKS and always armed. I'm sure they could "persuade" you to sign a marriage certificate if my two highly placed government officials sons, Rufus and Reeve arrange the paperwork for you" Cid snarled at the young punk. "Then Vincent can marry you."

Vincent just smiled and nodded, "I love to help with shotgun weddings, they are my specialty...and killing people on government orders, or just on our father's orders" he said in a toneless voice and pulled out an extra large crazy looking gun and training it on Genesis.

"Vincent, put that thing away. What did I tell you about pointing weapons at people?" Tifa said with a laugh. "See what I mean about his sense of humour? He kills me" she declared to Genesis, rolling her eyes.

"I have a killer sense of humour" Vincent agreed with an evil grin and tucked it out of sight.

"What is it with you people? Are these even your children? They look nothing like you" Genesis demanded.

"Of course, they're my children born of my deceased wife. Are you implying that my saintly wife was cheating on me?" Cid demanded of him.

"Yes Gen, are you implying that?" Tifa said in a deadly calm voice and the siblings all suddenly did look alike as their matching glares trained on him.

"I'm not implying anything. But your two TURK sons both look Wutaian, though Vincent is pale for that. Tseng even has a Wutaian name. Vincent has red eyes and Tifa has burgundy eyes. Rufus is blonde like you and Zack broad like you, but the rest all have different looks, skin tones and body types and Tifa is petite. None of you even look alike" Genesis commented.

"My wife was half Wutaian, genetics can be wonky" Cid replied.

"Daddy it's not going to happen, beside I would insist on an prenup" Tifa said.

"Why?" Cid said.

"Because of who he is" she explained.

"Who are you, a god or something?" Cid snapped.

"No he's a Rhapsodos" Tifa said.

"Yes and you're a Highwind. So what?" Cid asked with irritation.

"My father owns the Rhapsodos resort hotels" Genesis explained.

"So you're the High Lord Muckity Muck of a some fancy stables. So what? Are you saying my daughter isn't good enough for you?" Cid demanded.

"No that's not it..." Genesis objected, feeling his headache coming on even stronger, cursing that he ever met the Highwind clan.

"He doesn't want to marry _anyone_ " Tifa replied, coming to his rescue.

"I don't care what he wants, he seduced you" Cid insisted.

"Actually, I seduced him this time" Tifa said with amusement in her voice.

"Come on Dad, Tifa's old enough to have her own life" Reeve the quietest one finally stepped in.

"We should get back, Tifa's fine. More than fine" Tseng insisted, eyeing Genesis with appreciation.

"Very well, call me later" he said giving her a hug. "As for you, you young punk. I'll be keeping an eye on you, you lecher" Cid said pointing as his eyes.

"You realize that I'm thirty two and a well established lawyer, who's partner at the most prestigious laws firm in town, right?" He asked the strange man.

"Don't remind me. Tifa couldn't you have just found yourself a nice fast food fry cook?" Cid said with a theatrical sigh as he allowed himself to be led from the place by his supportive sons.

"Those men were truly your family?" He asked her.

"Yes they truly are" she said.

"Your father sure hates lawyers" he said with a frown.

"Would like to shoot them all on sight, well Vincent would on his orders" Tifa agreed. "So now that you met mine. When you I get to meet yours?" She teased him.

"Perhaps someday. It's pretty small, there's my father Barret, my brother, Reno his wife, Elena and their twins" he said dismissively.

Barret Rhapsodos was an extremely well built black man in his late fifties. He still retained the muscles of his youth when he was in the military and hadn't allowed them to soften after he'd married into the rich hotel family and rebranded them with his own name when he took then over. He had two sons; one of them a happily married man and one still playing the field like some overgrown teenager. It's not that he thought Genesis's lifestyle to be hedonistic, he just wanted both of his children to be happy as a good father should.

Little did Genesis know that his own father was paying a detective to let him know of his coming and going of his social life, wanting no nasty surprises when it came to a sudden daughter-in-laws or unexpected grandchildren. He trusted his son and knew he wasn't an idiot but some women could be conniving. "So which despicable damsels has my son been into?" Barret asked, not one to mince words.

"Most of the women he dates are respectable" his detective pointed out.

"The married ones are, the others seem pretty nasty" Barret said dismissively.

"For the last two months he's been dating his condo neighbour exclusively, one Tifa Highwind" the lawyer read out and held out her file.

"I'm sorry, my son doesn't date one woman at a time. Heck I'm sure three women were somehow involved when he lost his virginity, but don't rightly wish to know. Did you fact checker verify this?" He asked him .

"Just Tifa" the detective assured him.

"So is she an exotic dancer or perhaps a snake dancer or her exotic dance act involves a snake?" He asked him facetiously.

"She's a librarian" the detective replied.

"That seems way too boring for my son, perhaps she moonlights as an exotic dancer?" Barret asked him feeling perplexed.

"No she's just a librarian. She draws a modest salary, owns the condo she lives in and has no criminal records, she doesn't have so much as an unpaid parking ticket. She's doesn't have known criminal associations either. Or belong to any dubious religious orders. She seems completely respectable. Her father's an airline pilot that runs his own small airfield. He's also an inventor and mechanic. She has five older brothers: two are in the TURKS and have received many commendations, two are higher ups in the government and her remaining brother is in the military. All of them are solid citizens like herself. They are all married except for her. Other then that one is married to a man, which isn't abnormal these day, I could discover no skeletons in their closets either. Or snakes" he added.

"Her father, I would like to meet him. Please invite him to tea" Barret requested.


	4. Chapter 4

Cid Highwind wondered why some rich dude living in a mansion invited him to tea of all things and wasn't happy hear the name Rhapsodos mentioned again. Cid being a working man had a strong sense of reverse snobbism going on. However, he was too curious to turn the invitation down and sniffed with distain to have an actual butler show him in. He was taken rather aback when he was shown into what he supposed was a pallor and he encountered the largest black man he'd ever seen outside of wrestling rings. The man was immaculately dressed in a light pink dress shirt and khaki slacks. His smile was wide and friendly, "Mr. Highwind, please do come in. Please take a seat. Can I pour you some tea?" He asked him upon shaking his hand with a baseball mitt sized fist.

"Please" he said and the large man took a dainty rose covered cup and poured tea from the equally miniscule looking teapot. They looked like a doll's tea set in his huge hands.

"Would you prefer, sugar and milk or would you prefer some honey or a slice of lemon?" The large man asked. Cid was confused as to who he was; he had been told he was meeting Barret Rhapsodos. Was this man some kind of personal assistant or something?

"Just two sugars please" Cid said and watched as large umber coloured hands with their well manicured nails performed the delicate task of dropping the sugar cubes using silver tongs and stirring the cup before handing it to him, before they picked up their own cup. Their pinky finger properly extended as they held the delicate porcelain.

"Would you care for a scone with clotted cream or a slice of cake?" He asked him.

"Can we cut this horseshit? What do you want?" Cid demanding, setting his cup down with a thump.

"I understand that my son's involved with your daughter" Barret explained.

Cid looked at him perplexed, just how many men _was_ his baby girl dating? "I'm sorry, the only person my daughter's dating as far as I know is a scrawny arsed fat cat ginger lawyer" Cid said.

"Yes, my son Genesis" Barret concurred.

'Your son?" Cid said in confusion.

"Excuse me Dad, are you finished with the newspaper?" Another scrawny arsed ginger asked as he came into the room. "Oh I'm sorry, I didn't know you were entertaining" Reno excused himself.

"Yes I just finished it. Cid Highwind, this is my other son Reno. He's met Genesis" Barret explained to Reno.

"Please don't hold that against me" Reno said with a laugh. "Please excuse me, my wife wants to do the crossword puzzle and then we have a playdate to go to. It was nice to have met you Mr. Highwind," the friendly man said and left after he retrieved the paper.

"So Genesis and Reno; they are really your sons?" Cid asked him dubiously and as subtly as possible.

"Of course, my late wife was Scottish with flame red hair like Reno's, I know it's rare to have two redhead children born in the same family but genetics are funny that way" Barret said with a laugh.

"You don't say" Cid said, feeling it not his place to question Barret further based on how many people questioned his own brood of non-identical children. "May I ask what this meeting is about?" He asked him.

"I'm just wondering what type of a person your daughter is. How would you describe her?" Barret prompted him.

"Every bit as good as your brat is. Just because she comes from a working class background and isn't some la di da Lady Muck doesn't mean she isn't worthy of your son just because her family isn't rich. She's kind and gentle and a wonderful person. How dare you try and make me critique my own daughter! Why not just ask your Lord and Heir son about her?" Cid raged at him.

"I can't ask him. He doesn't know I even know about her" Barret admitted and Cid could have sworn he blushed.

"You just want to know what's going on in your kid's life" Cid guessed and calmed down.

"I'm not proud of myself that I'm spying on him but I worry about my son. He had commitment issues and I have no idea why. His mother and I had a wonderful marriage and he's never been abused, he just can't seem to commit" Barret explained to him. "I understand that your daughter has been dating my son for about two month. That's the longest he's ever been with anyone exclusively."

"You have two sons, no daughters?" Cid asked him.

"And no matter how old they get, they're still my little boys" Barret said with a laugh.

"I have five sons and Tifa's my youngest and my only daughter" he said, holding out a picture he kept in his wallet of his family. "My wife looked just like Tifa and was half Wutaian, she died when my oldest was fifteen" He explained. "I got together with her best friend, Shera a couple of years later, she helped me raise my children. The woman's a saint to put up with us all."

"My wife Fiona and I were only ever bless with sons. My own wife passed when Reno was nine" Barret explained.

"When you have sons, you beat into their heads how important using birth control is. When you have a daughter, you sleep with one eye open on the lookout for lechers" Cid said with a smile.

"I used to have a sock puppet I made, named Mr. Condom that I used to explain birth control to the boys with" Barret said smiling in memory. "Did you do something similar?" He asked him.

"Nah, I explained how they worked and showed them nasty pictures of diseased groins that made me unable to touch my own wife for a week. It worked though, they never had any sexually transmitted diseases or unplanned pregnancies. They're all married to kind spouses and I'm proud of them. I did the best I could with them with Shera's help. The only single one's Tifa and that's because she got dumped by someone she has been with for twelve years. I understand now that you just want to know what she's like. I could tell you she's a perfect angel, but she's not. Tifa is one of those beautiful girls who never cared for sexy clothes. She was a little nerd girl and very shy who preferred to blend in rather then stand out. She grew into kind person who always tries to see the best in people. She was always in charge of our household after her mother died. She made the appointments for us in regards to our health and looked after us when we were ill. I don't know what is going on with your son and my daughter completely but we have to trust them" Cid explained.

"Genesis always will be that little boy who fell into the reflecting pond trying to catch a turtle to me" Barret said.

"Tifa will always be that little girl in hair ribbons to me" Cid agreed. "Do you think your son is capable of committing to my daughter? I sensed she's developed feelings for him upon meeting him" Cid asked him, not wanting to divulge the circumstances of his meeting Genesis.

"I don't know" Barret said in a thoughtful way. "One can always hope. I don't want him to be alone at the end of his life and full of regrets."

"And I don't want my daughter hurt but we have to trust that my daughter can sway your thick headed son and win his heart, even if it means she has to bring a lawyer into our family. If you want to know more about my daughter, just meet her" Cid urged him.

"I'll drink to that" Barret said raising his tiny cup.

"I prefer to toast with a beer" Cid said.

"It's almost eleven, let's go get us a couple" Barret said and the reverse snob and the rich man spent most of the day swapping stories about their children and Cid finally admitted how he had met Genesis to the kindly man.

"No shit?" Barret said as he roared with laughter. "Genesis was born with a heart shaped mole on his right cheek."

"Don't remind me, I still see those flexing ass cheeks in my nightmares" Cid said with a shudder.

Genesis was getting sick of people trying to make him get his flu shot, he didn't believe in them and would rather risk getting the flu. "I'm not getting a flu shot" he texted back to first Yuffie and then Angeal and eventually told the same to everyone else in the office.

Alone in his office, he texted to Tifa asking about her dinner plans. He wasn't used to having his lovers so readily available and at first had gone out of his way not to invade her evening time, barring when she summoned him to her bed. Both had separate dinners until one day she had invited him to join her and then it became their thing to either have her cook or him to pick something up. Genesis couldn't cook to save his life.

They saw each other practically every night and had established a routine of sorts of having dinner while they talked about their days. Snuggling for a while, having sex and then retiring for the night. It was oddly like being in a real relationship and he actually found himself enjoying it.

Genesis had always been a toucher and thought nothing of giving hugs and kisses to women he cared about, or putting an arm around them in public or taking their hand. Tifa had proven to be just as cuddly and seemed to thrive on simple affection as well as coitus. Every morning would catch them lingering to spend a couple more minutes together, in bed lazily kissing and over coffee and breakfast while they got ready for their day. Watching each other while his hair was gelled into it's usual points and a power suit donned and her hair put up into her usual bun and her dour outfit fitted into place. Then down to their cars where a final kiss had them departing in different directions with texts throughout the day making plans for the evening when they could kiss each other hello in person. Weekends spent together where he would accompany her to the grocery store and smile in amusement as she handed over her coupons, she was as frugal as the day was long. Sundays spent mainly in bed together having sex or watching movies.

"I have such craving for sushi" she texted back.

"A craving?" He questioned her.

"As in a longing. You're so paranoid" she texted back.

"I'll get a medium platter from Aoshai's with extra eel for you. Is 6 okay?" he texted.

"You will be well rewarded. But I have to go back to libarianing, see you at 6 when you're done lawyering. See you then hot stuff" she texted.

Genesis looked up with there was a knock at his door and Sephiroth stood there.

"Hi Gen, I'm meeting Aerith to get our flu shots after work. Would you like to come along and then join us for dinner?" He asked him, hoping Genesis didn't hear the desperation in his voice.

"No it's okay, I have dinner plans" he said. "I'm going to be leaving a little early, I have a couple of stops to make before I get there" he explained, packing up for the day.

Sephiroth waited until he left and picked up his PHS. "He refuses to come get his flu shot" he explained to Aerith.

She muttered a highly unladylike curse "what's with him? He has the immune system of a crack baby when it comes to the flu virus. I'm not nursing him this time. Nope, one of the others get him" she resolved.

"We all have to do our part and technically it is _our_ turn, Angeal and Yuffie had him the last time and Reno and Elena, the time before that and we're his friends" he said and then winced at his usually demearour young wife's language and pulled his PHS from his ear, as if afraid the profanity would cause it to melt.

"Language darling. Are the girls there with you?" He chided her when he put his PHS to his ear again.

"They're with their sitter. You had better tell Genesis to get his act in gear and get his flu shot or I will personally fucking cram the medication up his ass" she raged on.

"I'm pretty sure it doesn't work that way. I believe it has to be put into a syringe and injected into his blood system order for it to work" Sephiroth said in a soothing voice.

Aerith kissed her husband in greeting at the door and so did their daughters, both had green eyes but Jamie had Sephiroth's signature silver hair, while Emma had light brown like her mother. "I'm sorry about my language on the phone, I just get frustrated. I know that Gen's a bachelor and a friend of ours, I just wish he would meet someone nice" she said with a sheepish grin. "I mean I thought he was seeing someone."

Sephiroth frowned at this, "I think his mystery girl's still in the picture but he's been awfully closed mouthed about her, which isn't like him at all" he replied.

"Why hasn't he invited us to meet her?" Aerith asked him.

"I don't know why. Perhaps he wanted to keep her to himself?" Sephiroth suggested.

"I wish there was some way to gauge how serious they are" Aerith said. "Wait you have a surprise budget review meeting tomorrow at the end of the work day" she declared.

"On a Friday night? That isn't something I tend to do. If anything, I prefer to leave early to avoid the commuting traffic and get home to you sooner" Sephiroth pointed out. "And with Yuffie being pregnant, Angeal doesn't like her being alone."

"If Genesis is serious about this girl at all, they will have plans together. You just have to listen in on his conversation where he breaks his date and you'll be able to tell how committed he is to her. Tell Angeal not to worry about Yuffie, I'll have her over for dinner and he can come take her home afterwards" Aerith said.

"You want me to listen in on a man's private conversation, how?" Sephiroth asked her.

"I know a man in the TURKS that can bug his office" Aerith explained. "He can arrange it so you'll be able to hear his phone call from your office."

"So you expect me to stay late and throw a fake meeting just to see if Genesis's in a relationship or not? And listen in on a private conversation through illegal means?" Sephiroth asked her.

"You know that thing you like me to do?" Aerith asked him and Sephiroth's eyes went wide with lust.

"Will you wear the leather corset while you do it?" He all but demanded of her.

"Of course" she promised him.

The next day Genesis was surprised to see a maintenance man walking out of his office, he wore the coveralls and of an electrical worker and have a cloth cap pulled low on his forehead "Were you making repairs in my office" he asked him.

Vincent glanced up rather amused to see who stood in front of him. He purposefully lowered his voice and kept his face averted "There was a problem with the intercom system but everything should be crystal clear now" he replied.

"Thank you for taking care of it" Genesis said dismissively.

"Not a problem, have a nice day Genesis" Vincent said and left. Genesis frowned after him, he could have sworn the man's eyes were red, there was something familiar about him and how did he know his name?

"A budget meeting, tonight?" Genesis cried.

"It's really important" Sephiroth said.

"I already agreed to it" Angeal said.

"Okay fine, I have to make a phone call" Genesis said with a frown.

"We'll leave you alone" Sephiroth said as they closed the door respectfully after them and all but sprinted to Sephiroth's office.

They could easily hear Genesis's side of the conversation while he chatted on his PHS.

"Sorry I can't make it tonight, Sephiroth has decided to have a surprise budget meeting and we shall probably all be here until the wee hours when the windbag finally stops. No you don't have to keep some food warm for me, we'll order in as we always do. Sure,we can have the rest of the lasagna for dinner tomorrow. I'll sleep at my place tonight so I don't disturb you while you rest. Goddess know when I'm getting there. Of course I sleep better when I'm with you. Okay I'll crawl in beside you when I get home. Yes, I'll be careful driving home, I've been driving since I was sixteen and am hardly a reckless driver. You still want to go to the nursery for more plants for your garden tomorrow? We'll go right after breakfast. Fine we'll go after copulation and breakfast; you're insatiable. No this is not just an excuse to get out of watching The Notebook with you. I'm man enough not to intimidated by chick flicks. Just eat and get some rest, I'll be snuggling up and stealing your body warmth soon. Night Tifa" he said making a kissing sound into his phone

Angeal and Sephiroth looked at each other, perplexed "I'm sorry, that can't have been Genesis. The person we just listened to sounded way too sappy to be him" Angeal said.

"Genesis offering to go get plants from an actual plant nursery with a woman and watching a chick flick? Will wonders never cease" Sephiroth agreed, equally as flabbergasted.

"I think he's in a relationship" Angeal declared and the two high fived, hoping and praying to the goddess they were right.

Sephiroth's silky voice droning on about office supplies soon put Genesis to sleep and he dreamed of entering a house he had never been in before. "Tifa" he called.

"Mmmmmm, I'm in here. Goodness is that the time? Sorry honey, I fell asleep" she said and he found her on the couch and she sat up. "I'll go make dinner" she groggily said going to get up.

He put his hands on her shoulders to prevent this "no, the doctor advised you to get as much rest as possible" he insisted. "I'll make dinner. Meanwhile would you like a cup of tea?" He asked her.

"I'd love one" she said pushing the blanket back to reveal her heavily pregnant belly the bulky blanket had concealed. The dream him put a hand on it and he was shocked to see a wedding band on it and her own hand with a matching band was placed over his.

"How is he this evening?" He heard himself ask her.

She leaned forward and kissed him and lay her cheek against his own. "Martin's kicking up a storm; he has no patience like his father and wants to be born immediately" she said with amusement in her voice.

"I guess he wants to meet his beautiful mother. It'll be interesting to see what colour he is. We Rhapsodos' are not the Weasleys'; pale skin and red hair aren't a guarantee when it come to biracial families" Genesis heard himself say.

"I don't care what colour he's as long as he's healthy" Tifa replied turning a look of pure love on him and she flinched when their enjoined hands received a swift kick.

"Looks like Martin's awake again" she said.

"I love you Mrs. Rhapsodos" he said.

"I love you too Mr. Rhapsodos" she said as his large hand rubbing a circular pattern on her belly seemed to lull their unborn son to sleep.

"Gen?" a voice called to him. "Gen" it said more insistently causing him to snap awake and the head being cradled in his hand fell from its perch to whack against the conference table in front of him.

"Ow" he complained.

"I'm sorry, am I keeping you awake?" Sephiroth asked him facetiously.

"I wasn't asleep" he insisted.

"You were snoring with a goofy grin shit eating on your face, if you were dreaming, that must have been some dream" Angeal commented.

"I wasn't dreaming about anything" he hotly denied and wonder what was _with_ his weird dream. Himself married to Tifa and happy about being a expectant father it was so unlike him to the point it was mind boggling.

"Let's call it a night so Sleeping Ugly can go home" Angeal suggested.

"Sounds good to me" Genesis agreed and texted to Tifa that their night was back on.

He was driving home when he spotted something he knew Tifa had been searching for in the window of an amine/manga shop and pulled into the parking lot.

Genesis felt stupid going into the store. "Can I help you?" A young brunette asked him, her badge read Patsy.

"Yes I would like to buy the pajamas displayed in your window on the right, size small please" he requested.

"Those are a popular choice" she said beaming at him while she chose the correct size for the tall redhead. "Are they for your wife?" She asked him conversationally, Patsy wasn't trying to pick him up, she was feeling under the weather and was trying to distract herself.

Genesis could feel himself blush at this question but answered before he could stop himself, harkening back to his dream. "Yes they are" and wondered why he lied, the pajamas were hardly the most embarrassing gift he'd ever purchased for a woman. "My wedding ring's at the jewelers for cleaning" he said and mentally kicked himself for supplying this information. As if the young woman cared whether a supposedly married man wore a ring or not! There were lots of couples where only the female wore the ring or simply went without.

"Were you recently married?" She asked him.

"It's only been a few months now, we're not trying yet" he said wondered where all this drivel was coming from. He remembered back in the day when he was perfectly and blissfully ignorant what "trying" meant.

"It's better to keep the first year as your honeymoon year. All too soon you have a couple rugrats and you get every tiny thing they come down with in every sniffle they get from their daycare. Babies are germ magnets. I'm serving out the my fifth year of my sentence marriage wise and can't wait until my kids get jobs and move out" she teased him and then sneezed, carefully angling away from her customer. "I'm just kidding, when you have them, you can't imagine your life without them."

"Perhaps someday" he said as she rang up his purchase.

"Should I wrap these up? It comes with the purchase pric...aaaaaachoooo" she said caught in a violent sneeze that spread her influenza laced germs all over the high susceptible man. "Oh my Goddess, I'm so sorry. Please use the staff washroom and scrub your face. You should right away" she all but begged him but he just wiped his face with his hanky and used purell on his hands.

"It's okay. No harm done, that's not necessary" he assured her when the harm was already done and the germs merrily flooded his system and started sending out house warming party invitations to their friends. While blissfully unaware man carried his purchase to his car and wondered why he had lied to the nice saleswoman about being married. It wasn't like she had tried to pick him and it wouldn't have mattered if she had. Yet he had gone of out his way to confirm her belief that he was married. Had he gone mad? Obviously hanging out with his smugly married friends was starting to warp his mind.

Tifa smiled when there was a knock on her door and Genesis stood there. He's obviously already been home to change out of his suit and how wore his a pair of jean and a blue shirt. She hugged and kissed him in greeting, it almost seemed like she was greeting her beloved home after him being at work. It was a nice illusion and felt almost so real that it made her happy to be with him again. But that was all it was, an illusion. When had she come to care for him so deeply? He placed a bag on her table and his kisses were sweet and seductive. "I got you a present" he said, giving her a mysterious smile.

"You don't have to buy presents for me" she insisted.

"It's something small that you wanted, it assure you it isn't jewelry or anything. You don't wear any but the necklace and earrings that your mother received on her sweet sixteenth birthday from her parents; your grandparents" he said.

"It isn't anything expensive is it?" She demanded with her hands on her hips.

"No, it's just this" he said handing her the bag and she opened it suspiciously and squealed at what it contained and he smiled at her excitement and found and released the hair pins until her wealth of dark hair tumbled down her back while she hugged him tightly. "Go try them on" he suggested and laughed when she came skipping in wearing his present.

"It's perfect, you got the very ones I wanted" she enthused.

He studied her in the unicorn Kigurumi pajamas, they were mainly white with a blue belly, wings and tail and a plush unicorn head sat on top of the hood with a yellow horn. "Some women want flowers and for you it's whimsical pajamas. You look beyond adorable" he said in so loving a voice her heart skipped a beat. They had a make out session after they ate where the long zipper on her pajamas was opened.

"I do like the easy access on these things" he teased her.

"At least I wear pajamas" she teased him back.

"You don't much these days" he said with a small smile.

"Because someone wants easy access to my body all the time" she said. "You don't ever yet you have a whole bunch of pairs you never wear. Care to explain that?" She said with a challenge in her voice.

"Once a year, about this time I get something that involves the spouses of my friends and my own brother, let's just say they take charge of my person during that delicate time and I wear those while in their presence. I don't care about my own modesty but the males involved don't wish me to exhibit myself before their women. It has nothing to do with sex I assure you. Does that answer your question?" He asked her.

"No" she said.

"It's nothing to worry about. Now I am find myself curious how much of you I can access in there. Shall I take you to bed and make love to you?" He suggested.

She could only nod while slightly confused, Genesis referred to coitus as having sex normally, never making love.


	5. Chapter 5

Genesis woke up cuddling his usual sleeping bundle of womanhood in his arms and felt a bit off, ignoring this he rolled Tifa so she lay beneath him and leaned in to kiss her awake like he normally did, when the nausea slammed him and he bolted from the bed and pelted into the washroom.

His need for pajamas and lounge clothes and his friend's and brother's wives was answered as Tifa listened Genesis's unhappy pukey sounds.

She put on a t-shirt that she'd pilfered from him. "Gen are you okay?" She asked him letting herself into the washroom after retrieving a glass of water.

"I don't feel so well" he moaned.

"Rinse out your mouth" she said putting the glass into his hand and stroked her hands along his heaving back when the water prompted him to puke again as the cool water triggered his gag reflexes and then he all but curled his naked body around her.

"You're burning up" she said as she stroked back his sweaty hair and touched his forehead, going into nurse mode. As much as crying women were his Achilles heel, people she loved in pain was hers. He soon sat on her couch wrapped in a blanket and looking simply pathetic while she took his temperature.

"You've got a temperature of one hundred and two, you'd better call the office and say you're not coming in. You're going back to bed" she advised him.

"I suppose I should go home" he said, though didn't want to, he hated being alone when he was ill.

"Your own bed's the best place for you. Good thing I just started my vacation, I 'll make a grocery run in case this lasts more than twenty four hours. It's either a cold or the flu" she said. "Do you feel achy?" She asked him.

"Like I've just worked out and pressed myself beyond my limits" he all but whined, he felt cold but hot and dizzy, it was as if his skin was too tight on his body.

"Why do you need to go to the grocery store?" He asked her.

"You're going to need flu medication, fluids so you don't dehydrate and goodness knows you never have anything in your fridge. I like to stock up when people are ill so I will have everything on hand to take care of them" she explained.

"You want to take care of me?" He said in surprise.

"I do care you about you and I want to see you well. Nursing a person back to health is normal even if that person's only a good friend. Besides, I'm right next door to you, it's not like it's a far commute" she assured him. "Now call into the office and we'll put you to bed in your own bed" she all but ordered him.

"But you were going to go visit your father for a few days" he said.

"I can see my father anytime. He's got, Shera, the boys and his daughters-in-law forever dotting on him and grandchildren to spoil and doesn't need me that badly but you do and I want to be here with you. Unless you don't want me to be. I could just drop by once in a while if you prefer" she said realizing how she might be imposing upon him or there might be somewhere he would rather be. After all, he did have family she had never met.

"Would you stay with me, at my place?" He asked her.

"Of course, I can sleep on your guest bedroom" she said.

"You don't want to sleep with me?" He said feeling hurt though could see the logic, she was probably afraid of catching his virus from him.

"Of course I do, I don't want to disturb you or make you too hot with my body warmth if you're already feverish" she explained.

"I would like if you would sleep with me" he requested.

"Then I shall" she promised him and helped him get home and settled into his bed while she made a list of whatever items she felt she would need as she did an inventory of his place while he called the office to let them know he was going to be out for a couple of days at least.

The receptionist went pale when she got his phone call and didn't even bother with the intercom to inform the other partners, she just ran for their offices and gave them the devastating news. She watched as the two men formerly smiling men looked grim and pulled out their PHS phones.

"Hello Elena, how are you today?" Angeal asked her.

"I'm just fine, how are you?" She asked him, not trusting his sing songy "can-you-do-me-a-favour-voice?"

"I was wondering, it seems that Genesis is sick..." Angeal said.

"No" she flatly said.

"But he's your brother-in-law" Angeal protested.

"And he's been your best friend a lot longer than he's been anything to me. We're not taking him into our home, it's not our turn and don't bother trying to go behind my back and asking Barret or Reno; the answer will be the same" she snapped.

"Where's your family loyalty?" Angeal asked her.

"I love my brother-in-law just fine when he's up and about and functioning-but not when he's sick. He's far too annoying. So you will have to make other arrangements for him and don't bother us again unless you want to meet the business end of my gun. I may be a mother to twins but don't ever forget I was once a TURK assassin, I still retain my gun, silent stalking skills and deadly accuracy" she warned him and hung up.

Angeal looked at his phone and dialed his home number "Yuffie honey, we have a minor crisis on your hands..." he started.

"Don't bother, Elena already called me, the answer's no. It's Sephiroth and Aerith's turn" she all but growled at him.

"But how? I just got off the phone with her a couple of seconds ago. Come on, he's not _that_ bad" Angeal said.

"No he's much, much worse. I'm pregnant, I should not have to deal with any stress. Call our doctor if you don't believe me" she said and hung up.

Sephiroth had his own phone hovering away from his ear where his wife shrieked out her discontentment at his suggestion. "Where am I supposed to get tiny hazmat suits that would fit Emma and Jamie when their "fun' Uncle decides he wants them hanging out with him while he's still contagious? I don't want to have to take care of _three_ children!" She raged.

"Well perhaps Angeal has managed to talk Elena or Yuffie..."Sephiroth began when Angeal looked at him and grimly shook his head. "I'm sorry but it's our turn and as I am the man of the house, I must insist" he said putting his foot down.

His heart raced at how silent she got. "Very well my Lord and Master, if you must insist, I shall obey as a dutiful wife should and shall make up the guest bedroom for Genesis and nurse him back to health. I hope you enjoy sleeping on the couch for the next week" Aerith said slamming down the phone.

"Sometimes you have to take one for the team" Angeal said to the traumatized looking lawyer.

Genesis lay back on his pillow and moaned when Tifa rung out a cold cloth and wiped the sheen of sweat from his face and temples and then rung it out again and lay it across his forehead, it felt so good on his fevered brow. He felt exhausted and let her do to him as she would, knowing she only wanted to help him as the fan trained on him felt good on his fevered skin. He sighed when she stripped his blanket back to his waist and took up another cloth and bathed his chest and arms with the same methodical but gentle touches. Trying to provide comfort for the ill man and cool his skin and he actually moaned in appreciation.

Sephiroth let himself into Genesis's place and wondering while he was moaning. He had to be alone because his lady friend was probably at work. Was he pleasuring himself Sephiroth questioned himself? He sure didn't want to see that! Then he got alarmed to think that he might be worse off then he thought and burst into his bedroom. He froze to find his friend writhing on the bed while a slim figure with her back to Sephiroth seemed to be washing him.

"What's going on? Sephiroth demanded as a pair of blue eyes and a pair of burgundy eyes focused on him.

"He's burning up, so I'm trying to lower his temperature" the unknown female explained.

"I've come to get Genesis, Aerith shall look after you" Sephiroth said to him, not sure how to react to the intimate looking scene.

"I want to stay here with Tifa" he whined, latching onto her wrist with his hand as if Sephiroth was going to remove him from her presence by dragging him away from her.

"Wait are you a trained nurse? That works, please submit your hours to our law firm once he's recovered, charge whatever you want. Double your rates if necessary, heck triple them if you can promise me he will be your sole patient and have all your attention until he's better" Sephiroth urged her, seeing a slim chance and seizing it.

"I'm not a trained nurse, Genesis and I...we're, intimate" she said with a blush.

"In that case, come on Genesis" Sephiroth mournfully said; he had been so close, he had almost been free of the bear trap. Sephiroth knew how long Genesis's gal pals lasted when Genesis was down for the count; they simply couldn't be counted on.

"I'll look after him, I already promised him I would. It's no trouble. I have the next two weeks off" she assured him. "And you are?"

"This is Sephiroth Crescent" Genesis introduced, wishing Sephiroth would leave. Now that he was there, Tifa had stopped the motions of her wonderful cloth on his person.

"Are you _really_ sure?" He asked her, positive she didn't know what she was volunteering for.

"Gen, I'll be back in a few minutes, I'm just going to talk to your friend" she said.

"Will you run me a bath afterwards?" He asked her with a cute pout that Sephiroth long to punch.

"Of course" she promised him.

"Will you wash my back?" He pressed her.

"I'll wash any part of you want" she assured him as she wrung out his cloth to make it cool again and placed it on his forehead and tucked the blankets around his shoulders.

"Who are you?" Sephiroth asked the obviously attractive young woman though he had a feeling who she was.

"I'm Tifa Highwind. I live in the condo beside his. That's how Gen and I met" she explained to him.

"I want to warn you, he's the worst patient. He's whiny, demanding, he can't stomach anything that's store bought, so all soups have to be homemade along with all food. Anything that comes from a carton or can he says tastes nasty. I wouldn't wish to unleash him on my worst enemy" Sephiroth said.

"Good thing I'm a good cook who can easily make her own chicken stock and soups. I'll be fine. I grew up in a household of men, my father and brothers, when one went down with something contagious, the others fell like a house of cards. They were the worst, so one bratty man is nothing to me" she assured him.

"He hates being alone when he's sick, normally our wives and ourselves take turns being there for him" Sephiroth admitted.

"I don't have to go to work for two weeks. He'll be more comfortable being at his home, I'll be with him the entire time. Other then a grocery run, I don't have to leave. I can do laundry and prepare meals. Don't worry, your friend's in good hands. I get my flu shots every year and rarely ever get sick." she assured him, not realizing he wasn't concerned for Genesis but for her.

"My card if you need anything" he said.

"Would you do me a favour before you leave? Would you stay with him while I do a grocery run?" She asked him. "I hate to impose but..."

"Think nothing of it, please take your time" Sephiroth assure her.

"That you so much, I'll be about half an hour" she said and went and told Genesis in a soothing tone that his bath would be delayed while she fussed over him giving him hugs goodbye.

Sephiroth went into the bedroom after she left. "You've been holding out on us. I knew you were seeing someone exclusively through one of your weird arrangements, but you never said she was a nice girl. The girls will want to meet her" he said as he wrung out the cloth and placed it again on his friend's forehead.

"How long is Tifa going to be?" he demanded suspiciously as if his friend had tied her up and stuffed her in a closet.

"About half an hour, she's grocery shopping to look after your whiny, demanding ass. She'll be back soon. I told her to bill everything she needs to the firm, it's for a good cause. Do you need anything before she returns?" He asked him.

"I could use a glass of water" he said.

"Let me guess, spring water on ice with a slice of lemon?" He asked him.

"Lemon, my throat aches and you want to give me lemon?" He asked him in outrage. "How does Aerith not worry about you helping to raise two young children" he said turning his back on his friend in disgust.

"Fine I'll look for a slice of cucumber instead, oh wait I don't even have to go into your fridge to know: you have a carton of milk way past its expiry date, a slice of wizen of pizza so old it shall probably be able to cure cancer soon and a jar of olives and a case of natural spring water. How do I know this? Because I once was a bachelor before I wised up and decided I wanted more from life" he said to his back.

Genesis turned over with a thump "I have leftover sushi there too" Genesis insisted.

"I stand corrected" he said spreading his hands. He wondered how long it would be before he got a frantic phone call from Tifa demanding that he come get his wretched friend. He'd give her an hour Sephiroth figured.

Angeal was surprised when Sephiroth returned to the office so quickly, picturing him at home trying to sooth his wife and rub her feet prior to her having to make everything from scratch and fetch and carry for the fussy, sickly man.

"He has a woman staying with him who insisted she's going to nurse him back to health" Sephiroth explained.

"Was she dressed like a circus sideshow performer? Angeal asked him, knowing how Genesis seemed to attract some odd woman.

"She was gorgeous and seems really normal" Sephiroth said.

"Did you count how many noses she has?" Angeal asked.

"Only one, she's petite but busty, with dark hair and was conservatively dressed" Sephiroth said.

"Perhaps she has a forked tongue?" Angeal suggested.

"She has burgundy coloured eyes" Sephiroth said.

"You don't think he's still seeing that same woman? You know the one he makes that stupid face for when he's texting with her?" Sephiroth said making his eyes go wider than they had any business being and pasting on a goofy grin.

"You look like you're having a stroke. It's got to be. Come to think about it, Genesis hasn't been bragging about his conquests for a while now" Angeal realized.

"I thought he'd just run out of women to date and was taking a breather" Sephiroth said. "I teased Gen that I'm telling the girls about her."

"I have to meet this mysterious woman" Angeal decided.

Tifa was helping bathe Genesis who was relaxing in the tepid water as the jets stirring the water around, she'd finished washing his back and was kneading sore muscles while he leaned forward sighing as the movements of her small but firm fingers on his aching back. "Tifa your hands are a marvel" he moaned.

"You've never complained" she said pressing a kiss to one of his damp shoulders. Both looked up questionably when the doorbell rang.

"Are you expecting someone?" She asked him handing him his bathrobe.

"No would you see who it is" he said huddling into it.

"May I help you?" she asked the handsome, broad muscular man in the hallway.

"Is Genesis in? I'm Angeal, one his partners from our law firm and his oldest friend. I came bring him..." Angeal said and then realized that he hadn't brought anything with him. "This pen" he said taking it out of his pocket to hand it to the surprisingly normal looking woman.

"Gen, there's an Angeal here to see you" she called to him and Genesis came to see him.

"Hey 'Geal" he said.

"He brought you a pen" Tifa said with a mystified frown, not seeing anything special about the pen. It was a standard blue bicks pen.

"I'm sick" he complained to his friend and put his arm about Tifa.

"You look it" Angeal said, awkwardly.

"I'm going back to bed" he said.

"I'll come to tuck you in in just a minute" she called after him.

"Do you have an tattoos?" Angeal suddenly asked her.

"Gen told you about that? I guess it's a little odd for a woman to have a red lipstick print tattoo on her butt but in my own defense, I was sixteen at the time and feeling rebellious" she said with a blush. "You must think me so tacky."

"No I think you're quite the most normal woman who has ever been involved with Gen. If you receive phone calls from women named: Aerith, Yuffie or Elena, don't be surprised. Aerith's Sephiroth's wife, Yuffie's mine and Elena's..." He explained.

"Gen's brother Reno's" she finished. "Why would they be calling me?" She asked him.

"To check on Genesis of course" he said and made his way out.

It was strange how slowly time seemed to move during Genesis's illness and Tifa savoured it, enjoying how the illusion was able to last a little longer. It was nice having him to herself, not just kisses before work, after work, the occasional lunch he would surprise her with that sometimes didn't even include food and nights spent together. Although he was like a giant toddler, but all men were when sick as Tifa knew from her own uber baby brothers and father when they went down. She was a natural when it came to caring for sickly people, anticipating their needs, keeping them comfortable and entertained. The illusion of her being his beloved spouse tending to him in his time of need was attractive, surely it was okay to cling to it a little longer while she tended to him? In her illusion she wasn't a woman who had been dumped for another by her long time boyfriend or only a woman in a sexual arrangement with a capricious man who although treated her like she was special to him, but could end it any time. She had no claim on him and he couldn't sleep with anyone he wanted outside of a what he had agreed to in order for her to keep up her end of the bargain. How long would that last? He would get bored and move on. Her illusion wouldn't allow her to pretend it would last, it wouldn't and she would be left at the end heartbroken, shattered and alone as she was just a hair shy of now. But somehow watching him sleep, doing what she could to make him feel better was feeding what hope in her that her feelings were being returned by him even a little.

For Genesis, it was wonderful having someone fussing over him who he could touch and would cuddle him as much as he wanted. He certainly couldn't ask the wives of his friends and own brother for affection beyond chaste hugs. But Tifa held him as much as he wanted and her slim body clung to him at night. They both slept naked and her getting sweaty during the night didn't seem to bother her. He could remove the covers when he got too hot and only wore clothing when he lay on the couch watching TV with Tifa so he would be warm and comfortable.

"Tifa" Genesis frantically called out waking up from a dream where she had left him all alone in his misery. She had left him for good.

"I'm right here. Hey did you have a bad dream?" She said taking his hand and kissing it, his head lay in her lap. "You drifted off so we'll have to watch the last episode of Lexx over again. What was your dream about?" She asked him stroking his hair back.

"It was about...I can't remember" he answered too embarrassed to tell her how distressed he'd felt about a stupid dream.

Tifa was well pleased when his fever broke a couple days later. "You're back to normal but should rest one more day to get your strength back" she advised him.

"I've had enough of resting, I'm not an invalid" he said now more or less back to being his usual self.

Both Sephiroth and Angeal frowned at each other when it was announced Mr. Rhapsodos was there to see them. Certainly if Genesis were returning to work, he would have let them know.

"Show him into the conference room" Angeal suggested.

"Yo, everyone" Reno said joining them in the conference room.

"Reno what are you doing here?" Sephiroth asked him.

"I thought I would drop in, my father's meeting a friend and in city I offered to drop him off and pick him up as I have business in the area. I thought I would come to personally thank you for taking care of my baby brother" he said shaking hands with the men and hugging their wives who had come because they were picking their husbands up for a joint lunchdate.

"He's not with either of us" Aerith said.

"Then who's he's staying with?" Reno asked them in confusion.

"He's being taken care of by his steady girlfriend" Yuffie blurted out.

"I'm sorry; his what? That's impossible. Are you sure you're talking about my brother; the six foot, lithe redhead with a permanent arrogant smirk on his face?" He described him. "My brother doesn't commit" Reno said dismissively.

"It's another one of his arrangements, only this girl insisted on monogamy as her condition" Angeal explained.

"Wow this keeps on getting stranger and stranger" Reno commented.

"She seems nice" Sephiroth said.

"Well, I want to meet this girl too, I think every member of the Rhapsodos family wants to" Reno decided.

"You're not getting out of this bed unless you want to rest on the couch" Tifa insisted.

"Yes ma'am. I haven't received so many orders since I was in the military for a brief while. You will stop treating me like a child" he snarled and then his eyes went really wide when she joined him in bed. "What are you doing?" He asked as she pushed down the blankets to bare him,

"If you're going to be so fussy about staying in bed, I thought I would keep you company in your "resting" and prove to you I don't view you as a child" she said as her took his limp member in her hand while her other hand stroked down his well muscled chest, going down, down, down past rock hard abs. He cried out as she engulfed as much of him she could inside her hot oral cavity and nursed on him like a hungry baby on a teat. She couldn't take much but what she could felt incredible to him, her small hand stroked what he mouth couldn't reach, barely able to fit around the thick girth of him. He was soon keening as her other hand teased his writhing testicles. He is head lulled from side to side at the stimuli and she watched his flushed almost androgynous face, enjoying how his long lashed eyes fluttered and his full pink lips parted with each gasp...and then the doorbell rang.

She leaned up from his groin and wiped her lips. "It seems someone is at the door" she commented to the agitated lawyer.

"And they sure have a sense of timing. Should I just go take care of myself in the shower?" He snapped.

"I'll get rid of them and then I'll finish what I started," she promised him.

"Oh very well" he agreed.

Tifa was feeling rather playful and naughty when she answered the door. "Hello can I help you?" She asked the man standing there. He was tall and pale with red spiked hair and what appeared to be a long rattail hanging down his back. He wore faded black jeans with rips at the knees, black boots, a white wife beater and leather jacket and had two red arches tattooed under his eyes just at the top of his cheekbones.

"Is Genesis here? Sorry you're..." He asked her.

"Tifa, yes he is. Who shall I say is here?" She asked him.

"Someone who knows he wet the bed until he was seventeen" he shouted past her.

Genesis yelled back, "I did not Reno"

"You must be Genesis's brother; come in" she said holding the door open.

Reno was happy to see his little brother had his colouring back, he seemed to be clean and well cared for. "So I thought I would come to see how you were. How are you feeling?" he said.

"Yes everyone who has ever met me seems to have stopped by this past week. I'm feeling fine now, I had a couple bad days..." Genesis said.

"He was an utter baby" Tifa said with a friendly smile.

"I was not" he protested.

"Can I make some tea for everyone?" Tifa offered.

"No stay for a second. Tifa, one behalf of the Rhapsodos family I want to thank you for taking time away from your employment to take care of my baby brother. I know how unbearable he can be" Reno said bowing to her.

"I am not" Genesis insisted.

"It was not trouble, I have two weeks off anyway due to holidays I booked a long time ago" she assured him, bowing back. "Gen was just fine. I didn't mind in the least" she assured him.

"If you have another week off, perhaps you would care to stay as a guest at the mansion? There's of amenities to be explored, we have lots of lovely gardens, tennis courts, pools both indoor and outdoor, stables with horses" he listed.

"You never mentioned you had horses!" Tifa cried to Genesis.

"Sure you don't like my sportscar but mention a horse and you get dewy eyed" Genesis muttered. "I've already been absent from the firm for a week. I don't know if it's prudent for me to take an additional week off" Genesis added.

"I wasn't suggesting you do. I was inviting Tifa" Reno said.

"Wait, you're inviting my...neighbour to my childhood home and you're expecting her to go without me?" Genesis demanded.

"I don't think I would be comfortable going to a place where I don't know anyone" Tifa agreed.

"You wouldn't be without a companion, Cousin Squall's staying with us" Reno offered.

"Squall the masher! I think not" Genesis sniffed.

"I'm sorry but I, as a member of the Rhapsodos family is extending this invitation to Tifa to thank her for the duty of care she extended to another family member she has no obligation to, therefore she's being invited as _my_ guest. Not yours. He's so full of himself that you need him there" Reno said to her directly with a rueful shake of his head as if Genesis were being silly and she looked dubious at this.

"She had an obligation to me" Genesis countered.

"My invitation supersedes any prior arrangements you made with her independent of me. I'm inviting her, not you. Now if you will come along Tifa. I can drive you to my place after we pick up my father" he suggested. "I can give you about half an hour to pack" he offered.

"She's not going anywhere without me" Genesis insisted.

"Okay fine, have it your way" Reno said with an impatient sigh.

"I'll go if Gen does" Tifa concurred.

"We shall meet you there,I have to make sure my cases are covered by Angeal and Sephiroth and to shower and for us both to get packed.

"No problem, I have to go pick up Dad soon, he met this pilot and they became great friends. The guy's name's Cid and he,s such a reverse snob, he was bugging Father about getting manicures and he dared him to get one. And they're doing that now" Reno said with a chuckle.

"My father's name is Cid but that can't be him, he mocks men for getting manicures" Tifa said dismissively as she let Reno out.

"Well finish what you started and then we'll pack" Genesis said taking off his lounge pants and Tifa smiled and did.

An hour later, Genesis's cased had been reappointed and themselves showered and changed for the drive. He put their suitcases in the trunk and went to get in the driver's seat.

"Oh no, you've had medication today. You're not supposed to drive" Tifa objected.

"Then how are we supposed to get there, I'm not getting in your car" he objected.

Tifa smiled as she drove the red sportscar with the top down. She wore a scarf over her hair and her sunglasses.

"You could go a little faster" Genesis complained from where he sat in the passenger's seat with his arms folded in irritation.

"The posted limit for highway driving is 90 and I'm going exactly that" she said in rebuttal.

"The point of owning a sportscar is how fast it can go" he tightly explained to her.

"Not while I'm driving. Now fasten your seatbelt and let me know if you need me to stop so you can go to the washroom" she said quirking a smile at him. "Such language" she commented when he swore under his breath at her, suggesting she go "love" herself.

It was a nice day, she was on her way to meet her "almost" boyfriend's family and she just felt in a great mood as she drove along the highway towards their destination with the reluctant Genesis riding shotgun as she hummed 'You Will Be His'.


	6. Chapter 6

Rude was on duty at the gate of the Rhapsodos mansion when Genesis's car rolled up suspiciously slow and stopped carefully beside him, normally it came roaring in and braked just shy of breaking the barrier. "Mr. Genesis..." he said looking at the driver and found an attractive dark haired female in the driver's seat instead. She wore sunglasses and a headscarf probably to guard her hair against wind tangles. Genesis glowered at him from the passenger's seat, looking like his usual self without a hair out of place, well that would be if a person normally styled their hair inside a wind tunnel so it was at different lengths sweeping backwards into spikes.

"We're expected, I'm Tifa Highwind" she said giving him a polite smile.

"Yes your name is on the list" he said, trying to sound nonplussed about the fact that she was driving the Boss's son's car. No one was allowed to drive his car!

"Hello sir, I understand you've been ill. How are you feeling now?" he asked him.

"Hello Rude. I'm just fine and can drive...please tell her that" he snapped, glaring at female in question.

"He finished his last dose of flu medication and should not be operating heavy equipment. Please tell him that" she requested.

"Heavy equipment? You make it sound like I'm suddenly going to take up the humble occupation as a bulldozer operator. I have been driving this car since I was sixteen, she had been rebuilt with her need for speed in mind and you're insulting her" he snapped at her.

"When you've not hopped up on medication, you can drive. Until then, sit tight we're almost at your place" she snapped back.

Rude however wasn't getting sucked into what looked suspiciously like a couple's quarrel. "I hope you'll enjoy your visit, I'll radio to have someone ready to park your car and collect your luggage" he said to them both.

"See now you made that nice man feel uncomfortable" she admonished them.

"You mean Rude" Genesis snapped.

"There's no need to insult him" Tifa explained.

"My name is _Michael_ Rude" Rude explained.

"Oh I'm sorry Mr. Rude. I thought Genesis was calling you rude" she apologized.

"I was simply calling an employee of the Rhapsodos family by his name. You will cease speaking to me like I'm a child" he coldly said.

"You've certainly been acting like one" she said.

"You're cut off" he said.

"Cut off from what?" she countered in a confused sounding voice.

"Me, my body; all of this" he said indicating to himself with a sweeping motion.

"You wouldn't last until dinner time" she said but with affection in her voice.

"This from Knickers" he countered.

"Must you bring sex into everything? You're embarrassing us in front of Mr. Rude" she said with a blush.

"Hey Rude, we have sex" Genesis said, earning him a confused look from the normally unflappable Rude.

"That's nice. I'm happy for you both" he deadpanned.

"I'm terribly sorry if you're feeling uncomfortable" Tifa said in an apologetic voice.

"Just have a good time, Miss, Sir" Rude said and watched as Tifa started the car and drove it up the long driveway at a sedate pace that the car had probably never experienced in its long, classic car life of being owned by a speed demon as long dark hair barely streamed behind to the tangle of auburn in the passenger's seat.

Rude stood there, not having to worry about being pelted with a stream of gravel kicked up by the car as it roared down the driveway for once and felt like it was the end of an era. Genesis never brought women to visit, never and if this one was driving his car and nagging at him, it looked like the billionaire playboy Rude knew was gone.

"You live here?" she said in astonishment when they reached the mansion.

"Did, I wanted to live closer to work" he said helping her from the car.

"Yet you live in a condo no bigger than mine" she said with astonishment in her voice, the Tudor style mansion was huge.

"I don't need much in the way of accommodation for myself. I can always visit or return if I want. By having a condo I don't have to worry lawn or driveway maintenance and only need to have a maid in a couple of times a week. Even living in a large place like this there's always someone around. I like having my privacy" he explained.

"So you come from this money and can't afford to soundproof your condo?" she teased him.

"Well since my current lover is so vocal I guess I shall have to" he said and leaned over and gave her a peck on the cheek and she smiled at his simple gesture of affection.

Tifa felt nervous about meeting Genesis's family and felt grateful when Genesis took her hand as if sensing this. "I would stand back if I were you" he advised her once stepping over the threshold.

"Why?" she said when two blurs of red came barreling towards them and were suddenly clinging to his legs.

"Tifa, this is Amelia and this is Alex" he said indicating to the long red haired female toddler and the similar looking male one with shorter hair. "I told you about my niece and nephew" he said when two pairs of blue eyes turned to look up at her curiously.

Tifa took in the chubby cherubic faces of the twin with their large blue eyes, looked like they were baby models and melted. "Nice you to meet you" she gushed bending over to introduce herself to them.

Genesis suddenly felt uncomfortable about her seeing what offspring of his family might look like and his niece and nephew who were always show stealers wherever they went, suddenly they seemed like liabilities.

"Let's play horsie" Amelia demanded.

"No, hide and seek" her brother said with what was supposed to be an intimidating frown but simply looked adorable.

"Children, you're uncle just got here, he'll play with you later" Elena as she walked forward with her husband and father-in-law in tow. "You must be Tifa, I'm Elena. Pleased to meet you. You already met Reno and our unholy monsters and this is Barret" Elena greeted the other woman warmly.

Tifa smiled politely when she looked at the largest black male she had ever seen in her life. He reminded her of this cartoon character she had seen in a comic book once called The Hulk, only not green. She had been given to understand that Genesis's father's name was Barret but then who...she wondered as she stared at the giant of a man, with his immaculate pastel outfit that failed to disguise his musculature, neatly clipped flat top hairstyle and wide friendly smile. However who he was was confirmed as Genesis stepped forward to embrace him.

"Hi Dad" he said.

"Tifa this is my father" he said.

Barret could see the question on her face that the obviously polite young woman wouldn't dare ask. "My wife was one of those freckle-less porcelain beauties with flame red hair like Reno's, it seems that her ginger genes were dominate compared to mine" he explained.

"So you're biracial?" she asked Genesis who looked so tiny, frail and pale beside the hunk of a man that was his father.

"Yes" Genesis said, he had purposefully not told her due to some women having a problem with it in the past, but then then other women in the past hadn't really mattered...he felt confused by this shock and found himself studying Tifa for her reaction but she was just smiling at everyone and his father was included in it and felt relieved. But he felt he shouldn't have worried, Tifa was kind to everyone.

"I didn't know what to make of it when first Reno and then Genesis were born but I love my gingers" Barret said.

Tifa smiled and laughed when he shrugged. "Genetics are funny beasts, you should see my brothers; none of us look alike. It's very nice to meet you, Mr. Rhapsodos" Tifa said and she lightly blushed when large arms came around her and she was hugged against that huge body, she wrapped her own arms around the barrel-liked body and patted his back and then he stepped back.

"Please call me Barret. I'm terribly sorry for being so forward but I already feel like I know you" he apologized, giving one of her tiny hands an oddly gentle pat with one of his own baseballs mitt sized one. "Any friend of my Little Old Maid is a friend of mine."

"Men can't be little old maids" Genesis said sourly and Barret chuckled and slapped him on the back and that almost caused him to topple over.

"No harm done, Barret. Do all of Genesis's ladies get so friendly a greeting when they come for a visit?" she teased him, liking him immediately. Everyone glanced at each other.

"He's never brought anyone to meet us before" Barret explained.

"It wasn't like I was the one doing the inviting, I'm a private person" Genesis said and then felt a stab of guilt at how Tifa looked hurt at this. "But it's my pleasure to introduce her to you" he added.

"Let's have some cocktails while dinner's being prepared" Elena suggested.

"He shouldn't be drinking, he had flu medication" Tifa said.

He crossed his arms over his chest "Elena suggested cocktails, they don't intend to get me drunk" he said with finality in his voice.

"Perhaps you shouldn't" Barret agreed.

"We can make you a mocktail with a mini umbrella and lots of fruit in it" Reno said putting his arm around his brother. "By the way, you're in your regular room and Tifa's in the green room."

"Excuse me but we're not teenagers, she's sleeping with me" Genesis demanded.

"You're not married" Barret said with a frown.

"You do realize were both adults?" Genesis said to his look of disapproval.

"We're just kidding, we put you both in the Auburn wing" Reno explained.

Genesis stopped short and seemed to go pale "why?" he asked him.

"What is the Auburn wing?" Tifa asked, going to touch his back out of concern for his extreme reaction.

"When the boys got to adulthood I decided they needed their privacy when they married so I remodeled the place and added to wings so if they decided to marry, they would have their own suites of rooms independent from the main house" Barret explained.

"Our wing is called the Crimson wing" Reno explained to her.

"You named them after their hair colour?" Tifa with a chuckle and Genesis failed to look amused at this.

Tifa walked about the room in a trance, as she had every part of the mansion not able to believe that this much space contained only Barret, one married couple and their two small children. The house she had grown up in was comfortable enough but two pairs of boys shared two rooms and only the eldest Zack and herself had their own rooms. Their house was constantly busy with having some many children there with their social lives, hobbies and friends. Yet she had loved her home, but this was something else. She couldn't see the need for so much space. The wings Barret had built for his growing boys out of love had been designed according their personal tastes he had observed in them with nothing permanent should they chose to redecorate. For Genesis, everything was in the colour red. The master bedroom was huge with two walkin closets that were obviously meant for a husband and a wife based on the set up. Tifa walked to where there was a vanity, she lifted the heavy silver brush to find it contained no hair.

"It must be for you, it wasn't there the last time" Genesis observed where he was slipping into a dark red suit.

"I could never use this, it looks expensive" she objected. "I have my hairbrush with me and I can use the mirror in the bathroom" she said with a blush realizing that her own face creams, moisturizer and every thing was on the surface of it along with the single tube of lipstick she had.

"Well if you're not going to use it, I shall" he said and took it from her and took a strand of her hair and started brush it.

"What are you doing?" She asked him, turning around.

"I didn't say I was going to use it on my hair. Reno wouldn't let me hear the end of it if I used something so girly on myself" he said to her with a teasing smile.

"I can brush my own hair" she insisted.

"I want to brush it" he insisted.

"Okay but I want to" he insisted and she showed him how and she seemed to go into a trance at the feeling of the gentle steady stokes "you're so beautiful" he said.

"So are you" she replied.

"Men are not beautiful, they are handsome" he corrected her while keeping up his hypnotic strokes."You have a bit of a hair kink. That explains super long hair, it seems you like having someone play with it" he observed.

"My mother liked my hair long" she explained and then added, "I do not, keep your perversions to yourself" she retorted and he watched her remove her plain white blouse and knee length skirt and get into a red cocktail dress with spaghetti straps and a slit up one side.

"Where did you get that dress?" He asked her, noting how it displayed a generous amount of her abundant bosom without it being inappropriate.

"It was my prom dress, I don't have a lot of formal wear and thought we might have to dress for dinner" she admitted.

"Yet it still fits you, that's commendable and I certainly do envy whomever your date was. You look lovely" he declared as he did about practically anything she wore. This was another thing she liked about him, he was never stingy with compliments and a true gentleman. In many ways he was the perfect lover and friend, he had been there for her true to his word after her breakup and had provided innocent affection or mind numbing orgasms as her mood dictated. He had taught her much about love play and seemed to know more about female anatomy than he had any right to. He patiently explained and showed her the location of her g-spot, the a-spot she'd never even heard about and his long fingers found both on her easily and triggered orgasms on both within seconds. He went on to explain that because of his endowment he found her a-spot every time they copulated and that was why he made her cum so easily, making her feel less of a freak. Their sex life had sweetened over time and her screaming during orgasms had lessened as her grief did until she was moaning out his name at her crisis and he responded in turn. He became her focus, giving herself to him completely, holding back no part of herself and he'd welcomed her into his life. She sensed a loneliness in him and had started to think nothing of simply knocking on his door and asking if he was free for dinner, wanted to hang out and snuggle or take her to bed and he seemed to appreciate this.

"I'm ready unless you feel I should ring for a tiara" she said going into the washroom.

"There is a family tiara but technically that belongs to Elena as the lady of the house. But all new brides wear it who marry into our family. Elena hates wearing jewelry and only wears it when required. I'm sure she wouldn't mind if you wanted to borrow it. Shall I ask her?" Genesis called as he straighten the collar on his black shirt and adjusted red tie that matched his suit.

"No that isn't necessary" she called to him and wiped herself and stood up and then feeling wicked, she removed her panties so she was bare beneath her gown. Her dress had a built in bra and gave a little extra lift of her large globes. She thought it might give Genesis a little thrill to discover her secret when they were alone together and she couldn't believe she was being so daring.

She stepped out and studied her date in his designer suit, thinking he looked good enough to eat. "Shall we?" He asked her offering his arm to her. She took it they left the suite.

All eyes turned to study beautiful couple and Elena greeted them wearing a simple but beautiful cream coloured gown. "Tifa you look so beautiful. Reno explained that he left you little time to prepare for your visit. Please either feel free to borrow anything you want from my closet or I'll take you shopping" she explained.

"Thanks, I would like that" Tifa said feeling touched.

"Would you to care for a drink?" Barret asked them from where he was playing bartender.

"I'll have a dirty martini with two olives and she'll have a spicy caesar with horseradish" Genesis requested.

"Coming right up" Barret said.

"I'm having a real drink" Genesis said to Tifa's look of disapproval.

"Okay but go easy on them" she all but ordered him.

"Yes mom" he said giving her a boyish smile.

She was about to retort when an impressively built young man came into the room wearing a well fitted tuxedo. He had light brown hair of varying lengths that terminated at his wide shoulders that would have looked silly on someone less handsome. However his face was almost pretty with blue-grey eyes. "Shall we get this party started? Hello you must be Tifa Highwind, I'm Squall Leonhart. I understand you're up visiting with my aged cousin. How dreary, please allow me to entertain you" he said taking her hand and bending over it to kiss it.

"Squall what do you think you're doing, she's my..." Genesis hissed at him.

"She's your what?" He asked him sweetly.

"We have an arrangement, I'm with her exclusively" Genesis explained to him.

"Oh are you with him exclusively?" He asked her.

Tifa had just been stunned by the exchange "of course I am" she said looking at him like he was a perfect idiot and this caused Genesis to snicker. "What you do mean by aged?" She asked him.

"I'm twenty eight, making Genesis four years older than me" Squall said giving her a charming smile.

"I'm thirty two, I'm hardly..." Genesis objected.

"Boys, dinner's ready" Barret said.

"May I escort you to dinner?" both men said at the same time.

"She's with me, I get to escort her" Genesis insisted.

"I was appointed as her date, I should escort her if only to preserve her honour. Who know what matter of perversities you would try with her on the way to dinner?" Squall insisted.

"I'm a gentlemen who knows how to behave as one in public, unlike some uncouth lotharios I could mention" Genesis shot back.

"Come Tifa, let me escort you to dinner" Barret suggested offering her one tree trunk sized arm. She took it.

"I thought you would never ask" she said looking over her shoulder at her would-be suitors and they hurried after her. So it ended up with one male seated on each side of her and blatantly flirting and vying for her attention. Yet she found herself distracted.

Her eyes went wide to feel Genesis' parting the slit of her dress and his hand resting on her knee and she instinctively parted her legs. She blushed as his long, slender digits slid painfully slow along the smooth flesh of her thigh until they were practically brushing the nest of well manicured curls at her groin. She didn't know why but she was already wet with arousal despite the setting. The fingers then stroked up and down her soft pelt before parting her glistening lips and began toying with the soft folds there and circling on the hard kernel of her arousal before a single digit entered her while the long thumb almost lazily circled on her hot button until her thighs themselves became damp. She tried to look impassive at his gentle torture. Then she reached over and groped for the belt of his pants and unfastened it, his zipper parted easily and reaching into his underwear, she quickly fished out his heavy tool. Unable to help herself anymore, she straddled his chair while he guided her hips and with a swift lunge downwards she was impaled on him and shameless moaned as she rode him before him family to their gasps of shock and...

"Tifa are you okay?" Genesis asked her from his place at her side where he did nothing more than have one of her hands in his own and ran his thumb over the back of it possessively while Squall blatantly flirted with her.

"I'm fine?" She said with a blush, wondering where those perverted thoughts had come from. Why was she so turned on? She didn't have any voyeuristic tendencies. She had had a mild interest in having sex at work but they had easily satisfied that. The microfiche room could be locked and the only window was on the door, which could easily be covered with a piece of paper.

"You look all flushed" Genesis said cupping her chin and examining her with nothing more than concern for her in his eyes.

"I'm fine" she said acutely embarrassed at his attention.

"Perhaps I gave you my flu? Do you want me to take you to a doctor? Or I could summon one here" he offered and she blushed even deeper at the idea of a doctor listening to her symptoms and advising Genesis to take her to bed and give her a good screw. Was she losing her mind? She was just fantasizing about claiming Genesis in front of his family. Wait...claiming?

"It's just a little warm in here" she assured him.

"Iced water please" Genesis requested of the maid and felt her forehead."You don't seem to have a fever. Should I put you to bed just in case?" He asked her in so innocent a tone that her blush darkened to a puce colour.

"No...please don't fuss so Gen" she requested of him.

"Are you okay?" Barret asked her.

Tifa wished she could sink into the floor at the attention she was receiving from the family. "I'm just fine" she assured them while her brain supplied it was nothing that couldn't be solved by being alone with their prodical son for an hour or two.

"Are you sure?" Genesis asked her, frowning at her.

"Shall I escort you outside for some fresh air?" Squall asked her.

"Don't fuss baby brother, she's probably just tired from looking after a difficult patient all week long" Reno cut in.

"I'm fine, just eat. You've lost weight due to being ill" she reminded him.

"Don't worry about that Tifa, the way we eat around here. He'll be the chubby little boy he was in no time" Barret assured him.

"I was never chubby" Genesis insisted.

"I'll break out the family photo albums after dinner" Barret promised Tifa.

"You wouldn't" Reno said.

Both woman laughed seated on either side of the gracious black man "this is Genesis getting his first bath, look at the size of that wiener and he's just a few days old. The boys do take after me in some respects" Barret explained pointing to a picture of his younger self bathing a tiny squirming baby with a tiny red hairs on his head.

"Dad can you stop? This is embarrassing" Genesis complained.

"I don't think it's so bad..." Reno said.

"This is Reno when he was three, if you're wondering why he's naked and wearing fairy wings, I really don't know. He spent an entire summer that way and claimed he was a fairy" Barret said with a shrug to more laughter.

"Dad did you put together the most embarrassing photos of us into a single album?" Reno asked him, changing his tune.

"You poor bastards, at least I'm not in any of the..." Squall said.

"Here's Squall visiting us, all three of them decided to dress in my wife's clothes and have a tea party" Barret indicated to the picture of the two little redheaded boys and a gap toothed Squall pretending to pour tea seated at a table with various teddy bears.

"How much for the photo?" Squall asked Barret.

"Sorry I'm already rich, so this precious memory is staying right here with me to show to your future girlfriend or spouse" Barret sweetly said. "Now let's open another album, this one's name is skinny dipping" he explained.

"Really Dad?" Genesis said sourly and his father shot him a wide, white toothy grin and continued with a delighted woman in either side of him while all three men fumed.

Tifa actually sat before the black wrought iron vanity on the plush red upholstered stool and looked at herself in the mirror and used it to examine the impossibly large bed with its red leather frame and huge padded headboard where Genesis was removing his suit. She felt guilty for being there, as if it was all a lie because she realized that she was about to sleep in the chamber he would have probably his wedding night in. But she was...so little to him. If he were to marry, he would live here with his legally wedded wife and this made her sad yet yearn for him at the same time. Again with the illusions as he hung up his suit but set it aside from the others to receive the maid's attention in the morning. Wearing just his boxer shorts, he turned down the bedding and watched Tifa get ready for bed. Her hair hung down her back and he could see her beautiful face reflected in the mirror. She wore only a short diaphanous nightgown for once that did wonders for her busty yet slim figure. He had never seen the point of such garments if they concealed nothing and could hardly keep the wearer warm, but they did look marvelous on her. She had explained growing up in a family of so many boys, sleeping naked wasn't an option but she could with him. He watched her simple yet mysterious routine of moistening her skin and tried to control his libido. He had never slept in this bed before, refusing on principal and always stayed only in his childhood room. But having her there and filling the role his father wanted him to with someone...he suddenly wanted her as he never had before. What was this? He questioned, it was just a bed, no more or less than any other bed and she was just a woman...a very attractive woman with a heart of gold that he...

"Tifa come to bed" he almost pleaded with her.

"Okay impatient one" she said and he used the remote to turn out all lights but the fake fire place that was close to them, knowing the effect of how fire played on the body of a pallid ginger, how it ignited the red of his hair and at his groin and played along his muscular form as he stepped out of his boxers and got into bed. She got in beside him and was startled when he was suddenly looming over her.

"What do you want?" She asked him.

"You" he said reaching under her nightgown to place his hand on her flat belly.

She swallowed, the desire she had killed in herself returning one thousand fold. "But you've been sick" she protested.

"I was and not I'm not. That I recovered so fast is a testament to your excellent care of me but I need you another way as a man does a woman" he said as his other hand joined the first to reach up and stroke and pluck the swollen tips of her puffy nipples until she fisted her hands in the sheets and light moaned and he bent his head and suckled first one then the other, creating damp patches on the flimsy material covering them.

"But this bed..." She protested as his one hand abandon the happy pursuit of stimulating her nipples and slid down, down, down to cup her sex, he could feel her heat and...he frowned when a finger inserted into her core informed him what he suspected, she was soaked!

"Let me have you, I want to love you" he whispered his eyes boring into hers and she leaned up and took his lips and with a yank her nightgown joined his boxers on the floor. He reached for a condom but her hand stopped his.

"You know I'm on the pill, I have been for years and you know I take one a day, you've seen me. You also know I don't have HIV or any STDS. I want us to make love skin on skin. The pill will protect us. You've never had sex without a condom and I want to show you how it feels. It's safe" she assured him.

"I don't know. I was always told..." he said.

"We're both clean and I want to give you this experience. Please" she said.

Wordlessly he got between her legs, they had tried every position in the book but missionary was her favourite and he certainly liked it too. To be able to kiss her, have his arms around her and watch her was almost too erotic for words alone. He carefully entered her noting the slight wince that she said perfectly married slight pain with pleasure each and every time he breeched her tight passage. Finally seated in her, he stayed still, allowing her the sweet feeling of being so full (her words) but this time he gasped out in surprise at how it felt to experience her incredible tightness along with her wetness, it was like he could feel every nuance of her pussy. He rocked into her experimentally and almost came at how this changed the degree of how she gripped him. She still retained her virgin tightness no matter how often they had sex. She had felt incredible before but now it was almost religious an experience to be gripped so divinely.

He rocked forward into the taut body of his lover holding just enough of his weight so that he wouldn't hurt her, knowing she relished the sweet weight of him on her own small form. Each thrust into her depths kissed and stimulated her cervix, he had been lucky enough to find a woman who enjoyed it. He gave her all his length, cuddling her so her head rested on the palm of his hand as his tongue in her mouth mimicked the motions of him inside her. Her pale lips gasped against his own and her mouth fell away as her first orgasm washed over her and the world seemed to shimmer around her before her dilated eyes slid shut. He liked watching her as she came, how her mouth would form a perfect o as she heaved beneath him.

Her body guided his own with her responds, whether to remain slow, steady and deep as she moved with him or whether to hammer into her as her legs tightened her even further on his naked cock head. By adjusting his angle, he found that sweet spot buried so deep inside of her and struck it again and again until he set off a series of multi orgasms that hit her like hurricane and with a final lunge, he buried himself as deeply inside her as possible and came heavily into her, riding out the maelstrom with her.

"I never knew it could feel like this" he said as he collapsed beside her feeling winded.

"I told you it feels better without a condom" she said she snuggled up to him. "We don't need the wretched things from now on" she declared.

He looked at her so flushed and happy from their love making and remembered how he had promised to end them when she requested and wondered if he could.


	7. Chapter 7

Tifa was having a really good time visiting the Rhapsodos family, they were all gracious, friendly hosts that made her feel welcome and endeavored to make her feel like one of the family, as if she was a true potential mate for their wayward Genesis. They kept her entertained by taking her horseback riding, taking her to dinner in town. Arranging for things for them all to do. Elena and herself were fast friends and leant her clothes and took her shopping. Reno would tag along with the twins and the reluctant Genesis who had since learned to change diapers on Tifa's insistence. Every activity involved Squall flirting with her and competing for her attention with Genesis which flattered and amused her, but she only had eyes for Genesis. He was constantly at her side and this just fed her illusion.

She came to love the quirky nature of her hosts and loved to spend time with Barret listening to stories of Genesis and Reno, finding it hard to picture Genesis as anything but the confident young man she knew. She would laugh as Barret's deep baritone spun tales of an awkward little boy and she would take Genesis's long slim hand into her own and give it a loving squeeze as he rolled his eyes fondly at her. It almost felt like she belonged there as she and Genesis played with the twins, it felt magical to see what their future children might look like. She still smiled at the memory of when they had opted to take the twins to town for lunch at a family restaurant and the woman beside them had praised them for having such beautiful children and commented the twins really took after their father. She had silenced Gen's protests with a soft kiss to his lips and thanked her while he blushed but said nothing on the drive back.

There was a side effect going on however that neither one of them had counted on; Tifa's sex drive had gone through the roof. Tifa had no real fetishes, however she longed above everything to be a wife and mother and being in the environment where she was being treated by everyone as Genesis's beloved spouse by all but the man she was actually with nurtured that. That there were actual live children to compare to what their own might look like made her body long to procreate so she was jumping Genesis whenever she could even if the birth control pills prevented conception. Genesis had no clue what was going on but eagerly gave himself to her whenever she wanted him, taking her in his bed, against the walls of little used rooms in his place and in the shower as he pinned her to the lacquered tiles. They were normally given more to slow and passionate love play sessions that could last for hours, but Genesis had no problem with almost brutal fucks as she used his body like he was a whore. He didn't know the cause but welcomed it, not that their sex life was unsatisfying before, her sex drive was on par with his own and their couplings the best he'd ever experienced. But now it was like she needed to couple with him, to be wanted and desired was one thing, but to be physically and emotionally needed was an aphrodisiac onto itself.

He laughed when she attempted to pin him against a tree and kiss him, they had decided to take a solitary long walk around the estate. "Come on hot pants, you've already had me this morning and then again in the shower before we left. I know that you enjoy us going condom free as it open the doors to more spontaneity but how much more do you need, woman?" he teased her as he slowly pushed her away.

"I want you right now and here" she all but panted.

"We could just return to our wing and stay there the rest of the day" he suggested.

"But then they'll know we're..." she said with a blush.

"I think they figured that out already" he said with a laugh at her modesty. "Tifa, it's not that I'm not willing to, but there are estate workers everywhere who could stumble upon us. Besides, I'm not a teenager and would prefer we rejoin everyone without looking like we've been rolling around in the grass" he said.

"There is a way I could pleasure you while just getting grass stains on my knees" she suggested, pawing at his bottom cheeks, practically panting with need.

This gave Genesis pause "wow you're frisky today. The answer is no, you shall have to wait until bedtime" he said to tease her, taking her hand and tugging her forward to walk beside him.

"Come on, I need you for only a few minutes" she said with a pout.

"Just a few minutes? I'm insulted and not easy. You'll have to wait. I have my dignity and am no longer a teenager" he reprimanded her.

"Where did you take your "dates" when you were a teenager?" she asked him.

"To this guest house not far from here" he explained.

"Let's go" she said.

"I can wait" he said.

"I can't. Please" she said and he couldn't help glancing down in appreciation of how her long legs looked in her tight light blue jeans.

He took her arm and led the way. The door was unlocked as ever when they stumbled in already kissing and he shut the door after them. He undid her jeans and plunged his hands down the front of her panties to cup her sex and gave it a small squeeze to a strangled gasp from her. Pushing per pants and panties down to her knees, he got on his own knees before her and ate her needy organ from the top of the slit to the base and then back again, leaving no inch of her untouched by his busy tongue, spiking her need. Her cries were primal as her hands scrambled along the wall splayed on either side of her as her legs trembled. He undid the buttons of her shirt until it hung loosely open at the sides of her ice blue bra, revealing a good portion of her impressive bust and sweetly sculpted feminine muscles. He pushed down and removed her jeans the rest of the way.

He stood up just shy of her cumming. And it was like he was under attack as his own t-shirt was all but ripped from him and his own jeans torn down. He kicked them from himself as he reached for her.

Seating himself on a drop cloth covered couch he quickly arranged her so she was straddling him and pushed her own shirt from her. He unclasped and all but ripped her bra from her.

"Take what you need from my body, it's yours. I'm yours" he said in a voice thick with lust as she stared at him with naked hunger on her face and her heart skipped a beat at what he said.

With a single lunge she impaled herself on him with a strangled cry and started riding him like a woman possessed, each time he thrust into her body struck her sweet spot as if mining for gold until she was keening with her hair flying about her and breasts jiggling like crazy. He wasn't faring much better as he clung onto her slim hips as she clenched and adjusted on him, milking him for all he was worth. Now that they were condom free he could experience everything and it took him to heights of euphoria unknown when he was inside her. She suddenly harshly clenched on him and with a strangled cry, came all over his steely flesh crying out controllably. He stood up and pinned her against the wall while her legs latched onto his waist, tightening her like a vice around him. He hammered within her agitating depths, spiking and prolonging her crisis. "Take me, I'm yours" he panted into her ear over and over again like it was a mantra, fucking her non-stop through two more of her orgasms until his own burst from him like a heated geyser to join her final one. Feeling like his legs would collapse, he set her carefully on the ground before leaning against the wall. She blushed when their combined juices leaked onto the floor to pool at her feet.

"You're the one that suggested condom free" he said, thinking he was making excellent strides in getting used to a new way of having sex. Ask him a month ago to dispense with his condoms and he would have laughed in the person's face. Even after their first time using just her birth control, he had hyperventilated afterwards at the idea of his sperm going into parts of a female they had no business being in, rather than being contained in a neat flushable package. Into her cervix and entering her uterus...

Tifa had gotten him a bag to breath into and then explained to him as she made him breath into it that she started taking the pill mainly to regulate difficult, wonky periods and took them religiously. They prevented her from ovulating and if no egg is released, there's nothing to be fertilized. So therefore his sperm could swim around in her to its heart content until it died and nothing would come of it. After checking up more information about her type of pills and making sure she was up to date with them, he shrugged his mental shoulders and decided it was safe and he trusted her.

Tifa laughed and went to clean up and climbed into his lap when he sat down. "I know it's messy but I prefer us being this way. It makes me feel closer to you. Sex shouldn't be clinical, it should be messy. I want you, all of you because..." she trailed and then bit her lip and looked away.

"Because why?" he said taking her chin and making her look at him.

"I like you" she replied unable to tell him the truth, she enjoyed being with him too much to make him stick to his promise to leave her. She wanted to enjoy the illusion just a little longer.

"I like you too" he said, feeling they were toeing a line that if crossed, they could not go back. He was starting to feel things he never had before when it came to Tifa and it terrified him. "But we should get going" he hastily added.

They got redressed and used a comb Tifa always seemed to have with her to tidy up their appearances. They walked in companionable silence walking in tandem with their arm around each other as they returned to the house.

Genesis frowned so see Sephiroth's van there and Angeal's impala. He opened the door to hear not just two children's voice crying his name in delight of wanting to play with him but four as Jamie joined Alexander and Amelia while one year old Emma toddled towards him.

"Uncle Genesis, you smell funny" Jamie said wrinkling her nose at smell of sex emitting from the two now blushing people.

"Genesis, Tifa it's nice to see you again" Sephiroth greeted them, stepping forward to shake her hand with Aerith in tow while Angeal and Yuffie joined them and Barret, Elena, Squall and Reno looked innocently on.

"What are you all doing here?" Genesis asked him.

"Well since you've been keeping Tifa a secret from all of us, including your friends. I invited everyone to dinner so they everyone would be properly introduced" Barret said coming forward. "And Tifa's not a secret to be ashamed of" he said just to her.

"Thank you so much Barret" she said feeling touched and impulsively gave him a kiss on the cheek. "But we should really shower and get ready if you have a dinner party going on. Separately, not together of course" she stammered with a blush.

They both had showers and got ready and she sensed Genesis was in a rage. "Gen, are you okay?" She asked him placing a hand on his shoulder as he angrily knotted his tie.

"Why do people feel they have the right to interfere in our relationship?" He snapped at her.

"They're your family and friends; they care about you. They're probably curious about me and want to get to know me a bit. It's no big deal we're only here a few more days and then we'll go back to our usual routines. I do enjoy meeting new people however, you know I'm not great at making friend. You were going to introduce us eventually, right?" She asked him.

He opened and closed his mouth at this. "Yes...I thought perhaps later if..." he said with a frown. "I'm not ashamed of you, I just feel that our arrangement is our business and no one should interfere. I mean first my brother all but insists you come here and now the others are getting involved."

"And I enjoyed meeting your family they're all nice people. Sometimes I feel like..." She said and then stopped herself from saying "they're my family too".

"Sometimes you feel like?" He prompted her.

"It's nothing, are you ready to go?" She asked him.

Genesis was fuming at how everyone was interfering as Tifa was sucked into their world of married couples as she exclaimed over children and got excited for the pregnant but still not showing Yuffie. He felt they were betraying him as they treated her like she was their newest addition and his spouse when Tifa couldn't even claim the title of girlfriend. He fumed his silent disapproval as the happy woman at his side was invited to future women's nights and events where he struggled normally to stay awake at. Everyone treating her like she was his Mrs. Rhapsodos. She was smiling and talking animatedly with the others.

"You know that Tifa and I only have a causal relationship" he finally coldly said and he felt guilty when she looked as if he had slapped her. The others looked on in silent disapproval and he could feel the mounting rage of those present.

"How could you embarrass Tifa by saying that?" Aerith asked him. "I was only inviting her out because I honestly like her and thought she might like to come for dinner."

"What's wrong with you Genesis?" Sephiroth said, longing to punch him.

"That was uncalled for" Angeal said standing up but Barret put a hand on his shoulder and said.

"Don't bother, my son's an idiot"

"Uncalled for? I'm not in a relationship, it is just an arrangement. Right Tifa?" He asked her.

She stood up and looked at him in what appeared to be sympathy and leaned down and kissed him right in front of everyone. "I love you Genesis and I should have told you sooner. Yes we have an arrangement but I can't keep my side of the bargain. What your friends have, I want for myself and always have. To be claimed by someone in legal marriage and to bear our children. That is what I want from you but know I can't have it. I will go and not bother you. I have another broken heart as I knew I would but can't cling to what isn't real anymore. Please take care of yourself. I'm going to my father's, I need to be around people who..." She said with a hitch in her voice. Refusing to release the tears that threatened to pour down her cheeks, crying would have to wait for later.

"Tifa I...I care about you, we could continue as we are for as long as you want. You know how much I value your company" he all but pleaded with her.

"You've said enough" he father said with pity in his voice.

"Just let me go; you promised you would" Tifa said.

"I release you" he said wondering why his eyes were burning and throat had a lump in it. .

"Come Tifa, I'll give you a ride to your father's place. It's on my way to my girlfriend's place" Squall said, standing up.

"Girlfriend? But you were flirting with Tifa" Genesis found himself saying.

"I've been seeing a woman named Rinoa Heartilly for over a year now. I was only flirting with Tifa to see how deep your commitment was towards her. I have my answer but I must say you're a miserable coward" he said in sympathy towards him as he put his hands on Tifa's shoulders.

"A coward, how?" Genesis demanded.

"Every man here has stood before a woman and said the most difficult thing to her in the world, something that makes himself vulnerable and placed his naked, trembling soul in her hands. Asking her to forsake all others and marry him, to commit to him completely and become one with him. Yet you never even got out of the starting gate and that is only asking a woman to go steady with you. You'll probably never know how it feels to have a woman look at every man in the world and say; I choose you. Come Tifa, let's get going" he said.

"Tifa, don't leave" Genesis protested.

"I have to, I can't live a lie anymore no matter how pretty. Now kiss me goodbye. When next you see me, please ignore me" she requested and their lips met in a tender kiss and she stepped back wondering at the look of anguish he gave her before composing his features.

"Tifa, please go ahead. We'll have your stuff sent you to. I wish..." Barret said.

"You were kind to me, I'll miss you" she said giving him a hug, "all of you were" she said and left, a slim figure in a black cocktail dress with the tall brunette walking beside her while everyone said their goodbyes and discreetly left. Genesis felt overwhelmed that everything between he and Tifa was over over, his vision blurred and he found himself running towards his childhood bedroom and slammed the door and threw himself on the bed. He was trembling as he fought off tears wondering why he was acting like such a child.

Tifa rode silently beside Squall as he drove her the four hours towards her father's house. "He's an idiot" Squall suddenly said and this caused her to burst into tears. His range rover was pulled over to the side of the road and he held her in a way that reminded her of her first night spent with Genesis.

"Please don't touch me, that's how Gen and I got involved. My long time boyfriend had dumped me..." she sobbed and he sat back.

"Did he take advantage of your vulnerability?" he asked in a dangerous tone of voice.

"No I...he had offered...I sort of-took him" she admitted in a small voice and look up questioningly when Squall started roaring with laughter.

"You jumped Gen? Tiny little you versus..." He said wiping tears of mirth from his eyes. "So what happened after that?" He asked her.

"I tried to avoid him until one night he brought me a package of macrame supplies I'd ordered and...it happened again" she replied with a blush.

"I guess he really delivered his package to you, did he make you sign for it?" He said, struggling to control his laughter.

"There's no need to be crude" she snapped.

"Then what?" Squall prompted her.

"I told him I could only be with someone if they're exclusive to me" she explained.

"So he agreed and then you hung out upon occasion?" Squall asked her.

"At first then we started spending almost every waking hour together. I guess it must have been how closely we lived to each other" Tifa said.

"I know my Cousin, he doesn't really tend to date. Women come and go and most just want a physical relationship with him. It's a lonely life in the end when you don't have a person of your own. It was my life for many years before I met someone who challenged me. We had been dating a week before Rhinoa challenged me that I couldn't date her exclusively for a month. I'm a betting man and took that dare and got to know her, really know her in that time. I realized my other relationship had been so shallow, then I was accused of insider trading and faced jail time. She was there for me whenever my spirits started to flag and she propped me up. The charges were dropped and my name cleared but she remained my constant. I've asked her to marry me a million times but she says I need to grow up first" he said with a grin at her. "I'm telling you this because sinners can redeem themselves and people who fear flying will soar with you if you have the time and patience for them. You're a beautiful woman who could easily find the future you want but you have to be assertive and accept no less than what you want. You want that ring and children, you go and get it. But you have to ask yourself if you want that with Genesis or not, because I can tell you that man back there is crazy about you. I've never seen Genesis act this way over anyone" he said.

"So what should I do?" She asked him.

"Sit tight and let him come to you" he said.

"But what if he doesn't?" She asked him.

"He will" Squall promised her. "You want to know why I was at the mansion? Rhinoa and I had a tiff and she ordered me to leave, so I went there. She texted me that she missed me so here I'm driving six hours late a night like a fool. I probably won't be home until dawn after dropping you off but I will get to see her wake up" he explained and Tifa felt rather envious of him.

Barret knew exactly where Genesis would be and thought nothing of drawing his pallid body against his own and stroking his flame bright his while his body shook with sobs against his. "You got yourself into a right pickle this time, son" he observed.

"I don't want to be without her but..."Genesis said as his voice trembled.

"You have to stop being such a chickenshit and marry that girl then. She doesn't deserve any less than that" Barret said.

"First Squall and now you Dad?" Genesis said sitting up with a sigh.

"Did I tell you how your mother and I got together?" Barret asked him.

"You met at a cotillion" Genesis said.

"Boy how tha fuck shitload o' black thugs yo' every find at cotillions?" Barret said.

"Dad why are you talking that way?" Genesis said in confusion.

"Bcuz' dis be how tha fuck i talked when the fuck i met yo' mutha. I was da mackdaddy shit o' da projects. I got a wack job workin' security fo' tha Campbell hotel family n' on tha advice o' Mr. Campbell i was gettin' a degree in hospitality by goin' ta university part time. N' i had a woman who the fuck looked like a black Barbie doll wit' tha roundest black chocolate melon titties n' an ass like a firm brown peach."

"You were a security guard, here on the estate?" Genesis asked him in shock.

"No shit n' datz where the fuck i met yo' mutha, Kate Campbell. She was a tiny lil' thang wit' tha whitest skin i've eva peep n' but she had curves on her an' bright red hair ta her butt. Kate gave me dis look w' met ' but i thought, fuck dat shit, i ain't da fuck into dat checkerboard shit. N' i was told i was ta be her bodyguard." Barret said.

"You were mother's bodyguard? Please stop talking like that" Genesis requested.

"Very well, I tried to stay away from your mother, only seeing her in a professional capacity but she wanted to know all about me and questioned me about my life. She would go into fancy restaurants and insisted I eat with her rather then poised beside her chair. So I started standing beside the wall to avoid having to sit with her and she would order me course after course of food until I was forced to sit with her or balance platters in my hands. I still wanted nothing to do with her until one faithful day someone tried to kidnap her and I broke my back dragged her from that car. Her father paid all my medical bills, I was in the hospital for a year. In that time my melon tittied peach ass girl found herself someone else to spend all his money on her. Your mother was there everyday, she personally sought out my professors and got my assignments, helped me to complete them and dropped them off for me. That not even five foot tall woman with her pale skin, slight curves and flame red hair became my world. We were married soon after I got out of the hospital" he said.

"Yes and she was a virgin on your wedding night" Genesis remembered.

"No that was a lie too, Reno was already on the way. The good thing was her father approved of me as a match for her. He said he reminded me of a younger him when he was struggling to build his hotel chain" Barret explained.

"So everything you told us about Mom and yourself was a lie?" Genesis said.

"Oh she was a virgin alright until we found an alleyway beside a 7/11. It had been a year and a brother has needs and your mother's petite curves weren't anything to sneeze at, she had some moves on her..."

"Please Dad I don't want to know. Why did you lie to us?" Genesis said.

"Because your mother wanted you to think our meeting as romantic and not about how I struggled to fit into her world. I got rid of the cornrows, changed my look and got elocution lessons because I wanted to change and be a better man because of her. I got my degree, my ideas to expand into not just hotels, but whole resorts under our name expanded our wealth. Your grandfather had no problem when I wanted to change the name to my own because I earned that right.

"Then Reno and I were born and your family was complete" Genesis said.

"Ah yes and I looked at your mother and said. "what the hell?" First with your brother and then with you" Barret said.

"You doubted we were yours?" Genesis asked him, genuinely surprised, of course he knew people did wonder when they saw them all together but his father had been brushing this off as long as he could remember.

"You were the whitest things I had seen outside of your mother. But she raged back at me with that accent creeping in and her r's starting to roll and she said both times; huv a go ony paternity test yi'll waant" he quoted doing a very good imitation of Scottish slang.

"Mom was scary when he accent came out" Genesis agreed.

"I never did take one; your mother never would have cheated on me. I said the same thing to anyone who ever questioned that you and your brother weren't mine. You may both be the second and third whitest things I've ever seen after your mother, but you're mine. What I'm trying to say to you, son, is that love will find you whether you want it to or not and there's no fighting it when it does. A woman good will make you a better man and will support you in anyway you need and will take care of you when you're down. If you want Tifa to be yours, asking her to be is the first step. A ring is just a ring, it's the promise that counts. There's a woman who loves you, why make her wait? Go to her but don't try and make arrangements, love isn't about arbitration. Tell her what you've been hiding. If this family has taught me nothing, it's that love comes in many packages and we have an unnatural attraction to security guards" he joked.

"What if she won't see me?" Genesis asked him.

"She will and you will have to negotiate like you never have before but keep in mind, all she really wants is your heart" he said.

"I need to think about this" Genesis said.

"I would say take all the time in the world but the woman is charming and diamond rings not that rare. Make sure yours gets there first" he advised him and left him to his thoughts.

It was in the wee hours of the morning when Tifa got in but Shera and her father were still up and waiting for her. "Tifa are you okay?" The bespectacled woman asked her, automatically going into mothering mode.

"I'm alright" she tried to assure Shera who cuddled her.

"Like hell you are. You took off in the middle of the night not even wearing proper clothing with some guy and called me from his car to say you were on the way here. What's happened?" Cid demanded, going to light up a cigarette but Shera's glare stopped him short.

"Genesis and I split up" she said.

"Did that idiot dump you? I'm going to kill him for hurting my little girl" Cid said heading for the door, fully prepared to go hunt down Genesis.

"No I left him" Tifa said and burst into tears and Shera cuddled her.

Shera's voice halted Cid, "if you want to kill him I suggest you put some pants on" she called after him and he blushed when he realized her wore only a pair of heart print boxer shorts. "Tifa's had a long night, let's put her to bed and get some rest ourselves. Any killing will have to happen at a later date" she insisted.

"Fine" he agreed. "Fucking lawyers" he muttered as he followed his woman and daughter.

"Swear jar" Shera said as she helped Tifa in the direction of her bedroom with Cid bringing up the rear.


	8. Chapter 8

Well I thank everyone for the reviews and follows, I know that this is an odd pairing but that's the point. Guest, it's not that I'm not going to do Tifa/Sephiroth but I can't write the same pairing over and over again. I hope you had a fun romp with this story and might be taking a bit of a break from writing.

This is the final chapter, thanks for reading.

Sid

Genesis stood in front of the Highwind residence; it looked like just a normal gray ranch style home on a regular residential street that could be anywhere Midgar.

It had a white paneled garage, was split leveled and had a couple of what seemed to be modified military style vehicles in the driveway along with a girl's pink bike with glitter streamers on the handles of it. Nothing about the place was scary looking, in fact it looked very innocuous, it was just your average house except for the airplane shaped mailbox and the sign on the fence that read: "Dear Burglars, Trespassers and Solicitors: this house is protected by The Goddess and Guns, you might meet them both if you come in unwelcome. Please carry ID so we can notify next of kin".

However with how nervous Genesis felt approaching it, it might as well have had landmines buried in the well manicured lawn, motion detection bombs hidden amongst the cheerful flower garden out front and a moat surrounding the entire house filled with man eating catfish.

It was with trepidation Genesis rang the bell and it was opened by a little girl who looked to be about four or five with dark hair in two pigtails, she looked up at him questioningly and her red eyes made him suspect whose child she was. He looked down at her and she looked back up at time with the same unnerving unblinking stare as her suspected father. "Is your grandfather or Tifa here?" He finally asked her.

"Who is it Sally?" Cid asked his granddaughter. "You" he said when he realized who stood there.

Genesis looked at him and frowned when he wore a t-shirt that read "pilots do it with more thrust", "I need to speak with Tifa" he insisted.

"You broke my little girl's heart and now you have the nerve to come to my home and demand to speak with her? You have balls, I'll give you that. Now leave before I shoot them off of you" he said going to slam the door shut, but Genesis put his foot in the door and winced as it slammed hard against it.

"I need to make things right with her" he said in a humbler voice.

"Do you have a diamond ring with you?" He asked him.

"No, you know that I don't believe in conventional relationships..." He explained. "What is it with everyone?" Genesis said in an exasperated tone of voice.

"Then you don't deserve to see my daughter. Look you seem to be a nice enough guy despite what you do for a living but my daughter wasted twelve miserable years on an idiot who wouldn't commit to her and I don't want her wasting anymore time. If you care about her at all, leave here" Cid said.

"I need to see her" Genesis insisted.

"Cid who's at the door? Shera asked him stepping forward with Vincent in tow.

"Just some snake oil peddler whose wasting his time" Cid said.

"You really are courting death" Vincent observed, he himself wore a t-shirt that showed a gun on it and it read "You Feel Safe?", Genesis suspected it must have been father's days very recently. He leaned down and picked up the child.

"Where's your gun?" He asked him facetiously.

"You mean this one?" Vincent asked him, pulling it from his relaxed fit jeans and t-shirt from apparently nowhere.

"You know that thing looks so over the top that it barely looks intimidating" Genesis groused.

"Shall I take outside and we can put an apple on your head?" He asked him.

The middle aged woman had long dark brown hair and wore glasses, she had gentle eyes and a motherly presence "you must be Genesis, come in. Tifa's out back" she said.

"You stay away..." Cid insisted.

"They need to speak" she said touching Cid's shoulder. "Please come this way" she said leading the way to where Tifa lay in a hammock under a tree.

"Genesis what are you doing here?" She asked him sitting up. He studied her, she didn't look like she was faring well, she had dark circles under her eyes and they looked swollen from crying and she saw the same when she looked back at him.

"I needed to see you" he said.

"Please have a seat, I'll go make you both some tea" Shera said and discreetly left them. Genesis took a seat at small bistro table and Tifa took the other one.

"I don't think this is a good idea. What I want hasn't changed and I doubt you have" she said.

"I miss you" he said. "I'm not used to being without you. There's got to be some kind of compromise we can make" Genesis said.

"You can't negotiate a relationship or arbitrate it. To be with you means to be a causal relationship that suits you and not me. I means I won't marry while we are together or have children and I want both. I deserve both, I gave Cloud twelve years of my life only to find out he wanted to commit, but not to me. I love being with you and it's killing me to be away from you but I can't fool myself into thinking what we have is enough. I'm sorry but no" she said. "You have to go" she said as her eyes blurred with tears.

"What if I commit to a year with a promise ring given to you...perhaps it can lead to more" he suggested, automatically going into arbitration mode.

"No, I won't be bagged and tagged and sit on a shelf to be covered with dust. I know it's early our relationship but I need to know we have a future. I'm not going to gamble on an uncertainty" she said getting up. "I love you but it isn't enough. Goodbye Genesis" she said kissing his cheek and going to walk away.

However he gripped her arm and swung her around. "You win" he said with determination in his voice.

"What do you mean?" She asked him.

"I will marry you" he said.

"But you don't want to..." She protested and he silenced her with a forceful kiss that left her breathless.

"But..." She said.

"I love you, yes. .You. I've never felt this way before and I'll be damned if I'm going to be lose you over a piece of paper and a ring. Tifa Prudence Highwind, will you marry me?" He asked her sinking to one knee.

"Yes...are you sure...of course I will" she said all at the same time, her thoughts a jumble.

He embraced her and kissed her again. "Get your coat" he ordered her.

"But why?" She asked him.

"You had better strike when the iron is hot before I chicken out. I want us to elope today. I promise you a huge wedding later on but if you will come with me right now, I will give you the future you desire. I know that it's a lot to ask to exclude your family, it's just being pressured will make it worse" he explained.

"Give me five minutes" she said and hurriedly explained to her family that she and Genesis were back together and planned to go check out a local flea market and all but skipped from the house to Genesis's car. Cid was glad to see that she was happy again but wondered why she seemed so excited about going to buy second crap with her boyfriend.

Marriage license in hand they stared at the wedding chapel "it's not too late to back out" she said, squeezing his hand in support and that was enough to galvanize him into action.

"Let's go" he said going to her car door, opening it and holding out his hand. So the co-heir to the Rhapsodos family fortune wed his fiancée of half an hour in a ringless five minute ceremony that lasted a lot longer than it should have because the groom had a panic attack in the middle of it, making it necessary that the piano player retrieve a paper bag for him. However they got through it. He wore black jeans and a red button down shirt and she was a white sundress with pale blue flowers on it and carried a bouquet of white roses they had bought from a gas station and hastily arranged.

"Well we did it. You're stuck with me now" he said turning to look at her when they got back to her father's place.

"I love you" she said.

"You had better, you just took my liberty away" he said.

"Do you feel okay?" She asked him.

"I'm fine now that you're mine. Did you intend for me to fall in love with you?" He asked her.

"Yup, I started laying down traps for you after the first night" she teased him.

"And I walked right into them like a sacrificial lamb. You're a wily woman, Mrs. Rhapsodos. Sorry would you prefer to keep your own name?" he asked her with a frown.

"I want to share everything with you and I do mean everything" she said in a husky voice wanting to jump him right then and there.

"You can do whatever you want to this body; you married it" he said sensing her needs, he leaned forward to kiss he when there was a knock at the window that made them startle apart.

"Gen, Tifa. Dad said to stop screwing around or the neighbours will wonder. Dinner will be ready in about half an hour. Genesis you're welcome to spend the night" Vincent said and left with a smirk.

"Do we have to tell your family right away?" Genesis asked her.

"That we eloped? We could perhaps just send them a postcard when we go on our honeymoon" Tifa suggested.

"Sounds good to me. We'll go ring shopping tomorrow and leave in a couple of days. You can choose anywhere you want to go" Genesis promised her and was surprised how natural it felt to be with her.

Cid was wondering about the change that had come over the couple at how positively giddy they seemed, it was rather annoying as they kept on clinging together.

Tifa muffled a giggle when she met her new husband at the door to her room after sneaking out of the room that had been assigned to him. He pulled her nightgown over her head and quickly rid himself of his sleep pants and carried her to her bed. "I could get used to this" she said.

"Of all the role play we tried, this was the only role you ever wanted?" He asked her and she nodded, not trusting herself to speak."I promise never to leave you unsatisfied. Now let me show you how much I love you" he said soon they moved together in perfect bliss until they couldn't tell where one began and the other stopped as the two became one.

They woke up feeling frisky and soon were coupling again doggie style when Cid walked in.

"Again?" He said they both stared at him guiltily from the bed. "This time you _will_ marry my daughter if you would defile her in my own home" he insisted.

"But sir" Genesis said.

"Get dressed, as for you Tifa, we'll talk when your brothers get here" he insisted.

"You could have just told him we're married" Tifa said.

"Nah, let's see how this pans out. I'm actually having fun at the point" Genesis said.

"Fun?" Tifa repeated in surprise.

"Come on everyone is trying to force commitmentphobic me down the aisle when I've already been there. Let's see what arguments everyone tries to come up with shall we?" He said offering her his arm.

They both walked out and Genesis froze when all the Highwind boys had weapons of some description trained on him.

"Guys put those down" Tifa said pouring her new husband some coffee and getting some for herself.

"What the hell is going on? Why is that sword so huge?" He demanded looking at Zack's sword.

"My father, Martin was a special weapons elite force and taught me all I know and we taught the children how to use weapons as well. All of my children can handle any weapon known to man" Cid explained.

"Martin?" Genesis repeated, remembering his dream. "Wait all of them?" He said looking with disbelief at Tifa.

"I don't care for weapons, so I specialized in martial arts. I could snap a man's neck between my thighs by the time I was fourteen" Tifa explained.

"So I've been sleeping with a deadly assassin?" Genesis said in a startled voice.

"No you're about to become the brother-in-law to two. Congratulations, you're going to be starring in a shot gun wedding" Tseng said.

"It's against the law to force people to marry. Do you want me to sue you?" Genesis asked in a conversational voice that gave everyone pause. Wondering why both people were so calm.

"Because you got caught with your pants down, boy" Barret said coming in the door with Elena and Reno.

"Dad, Reno, Elena" Genesis greeted them, seeming not surprised to see them. He knew a set up when he saw one.

"Your son was in my daughter's childhood bed with her. I can't allow this to happen again" Cid said.

"Hum, how much of a dowry do you consider sufficient for your daughter to marry my son?" Barret said, rather amused when Genesis blushed at this as Tifa's brothers hovered menacingly over the couple.

"I'm not a fair maiden" Genesis protested.

"Yes the bloom was definitely off that rose a long time ago" Cid said.

"How about I fund your new airship and set up college funds for your grandchildren and any future ones?" Barret suggested and both parents shook on this deal.

"I have people coming in to handle the legal side of this transaction" Barret said and Cid went to answer the knock at the door and Angeal and Sephiroth came in.

"It looks like the gang's all here" Genesis said to Tifa in a stage whisper.

"You're so bad" she said, clearly amused.

"That's not what you said last night" he said giving her a devilish grin.

"Okay we drafted the prenup and have the marriage certificate" Sephiroth said looking significantly at Genesis.

"I'm not signing them and they are worthless without my signature" Genesis said shaking his head. He sat with bemusement as everyone tried to bargain with him or convince him why they should marry and even threats were issued.

"That's enough. Genesis and I are already married" Tifa said standing up.

"What?" Everyone said at once.

Genesis stood up and wrapped his arm around her, "we eloped yesterday because _I_ wanted to marry her. After years of you guys cramming martial bliss down my throat I decided I didn't want to wait. I wanted her and she agreed to be my wife. Everyone, I would like to introduce you to my wife" he proudly said out loud.

"Eloped?" Barret said.

"We're going to have another ceremony later on, Barret" Tifa promised him.

"Please call me dad" he requested of her and he looked suspiciously teary eyed when she hugged him.

Sephiroth sprung into action, hugging them both. "I'm so thrilled for you both. Please take my realtor's number, you'll want a house to get ready to have a family and I can email you some techniques for when you start trying..." He enthused.

"We're both going to move into the Auburn wing at the mansion for now. Tifa seems to really like it there. I'll need time off for a proper honeymoon and we'll start looking for a house after that. As for trying, I was told it's better to keep your first year of marriage as your honeymoon time. We'll starting trying in a year, as for the techniques. We won't need them, believe me" Genesis said with a smirk.

Almost Two Years Later

Tifa smiled as she waddled into Angeal's home and gave her little niece a hug, none of the lawyers or their wives were related to each other but they were all aunts and uncle to each other's offspring. Tifa was heavily pregnant and almost due to give birth, she had indeed fallen pregnant on their first try.

"You look well loved" Yuffie teased her while Angeal hung up her coat and Genesis supported her while she took off her shoes and stowed her purse.

"I feel like someone parked a Buick on my bladder" Tifa said.

"Yes the late part of pregnancy is the worst "Aerith agreed.

"But it wasn't fun making it happen?" Genesis said helping her to sit.

"That's true" Tifa agreed.

"You are still settled on the name Martin?" Angeal asked her as he put the finishing touches on the salad while Yuffie tented the roast for dinner to allow the meat to rest.

"It was the name of my grandfather and it was always going to be Martin if I ever had a boy and Shayla if I had a girl and Genesis likes it too" Tifa explained.

"Martin Cid Barret Rhapsodos or Martin Barret Cid Rhapsodos. The grandfathers are still battling it out who gets their name to go first" Genesis said with a laugh.

"So when are you due?" Aerith asked and Tifa frowned when there was a rush of liquid from between her legs as if in answer to Aerith's question.

"Now, Genesis my water just broke. I'm sorry, please let us know how much we owe you for the chair" she said apologetically to Aerith.

Both men waited with baited breath for Genesis's reaction, expecting him to leap and start ripping towels up and demanding water be boiled as some expectant father did. "Come on let's get you cleaned up" he said leading her to the washroom.

"I'll dig out my maternity clothes to find something for her" Yuffie said coming with them.

"That's not necessary. Her suitcase is in the car" Genesis explained calmly calling the hospital.

"I'll go get it" Sephiroth said going to retrieve it.

About ten minutes later, Tifa was dressed in fresh clothes and sat in a nest of old towels waving good bye to her friends, promising to call when their baby was born.

"I must say that Genesis was a lot calmer than I thought he would be with his temperament and all" Angeal said.

"Not every man faints when his wife goes into labour. It's a good thing Aerith was home to drive me to the hospital" she chided and everyone laughed as he blushed.

Tifa heaved into a final push and felt something slide from her. "You did it, you gave birth" Genesis said and stroked back her sweaty hair.

"Is he okay?" She asked the doctor out of concern at how they seemed to hesitate and the doctor looked at Genesis in concern.

Genesis peered down at the squirming bundle and laughed "he's definitely mine" he assured them the nurse examined the blue eyed mulatto child.

"Well I hope when you were serious when you said you didn't care what colour he is" Genesis said as Martin was put into her arms.

"He's perfect" she said. "Is his hair red?" She asked Genesis as she noticed the soak sparse hairs on his had looked red in the lights.

"Black gingers aren't unheard of but time will tell' Genesis said and couldn't stop examining his new family.

"Hey we came to meet our new grandbaby" Barret said walking in with Cid.

"We'd like to introduce you to Martin" Tifa said looking down into the face of the second person she loved above all.

"It seems I finally have a grandchild with some colour. Come meet grandpa Barret. Martin Barret Cid Rhapsodos is a big name for such a little brotha" Barret said with approval in his voice.

"Cid Barret" Cid insisted and Genesis put his arm around his wife and held her as the two grandfathers bickered about name sequences until Shera came in wearing a new wedding ring and shooed them both out so the new parents could bond with their son.

"People are going to who don't know our family history are going to think you cheated on me" he said to her.

"I'll just tell them to take an DNA test they want, he's my biracial husband's child and my own" Tifa assured him.


End file.
